The new adventures of the High Five
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "With the threat of a forgotten character of the Oasis's, Parzival along with his friends now embark on a hunt to find legendary items that are now being held by dangerous bosses. The race is on as the teens now go off batting enemies from video games and recovering the artifacts before Ultimate regains his strength and takes over."
1. Level one: "The burning road

**_"The Oasis, a cybernetic utopia that is known for having almost every kind of pop culture was a place for everyone to join in and play with anyone they want. It was a home to all fans around the entire planet to meet others as well play amazing games with them, it was like a giant haven for geeks and gamers alike. It was all good, until the day that James Halliday, the creator of the game passed away. It was a sad day for all of us, but he did left us something when he left, a competition for the greatest prize of all time. The Easter egg hunt, the goal was to find three keys across the Oasis and to unlock three gates. Upon the final key, they would obtain the control of the entire game along with a whole bunch of money to set anyone on easy street for life. Though it was really difficult, the competitors who wanted win was a corporation called IOI, they wanted to make everyone pay for it as well control it due to it being popular across the entire world, though I wasn't going to let them take it over. My name is Wade Watts, but my avatar name is Parzival, meaning the knight that found the holy grail, so me along with my friends the High Five. Were able to beat them and win the challenge, though that didn't mean it was all good happy endings. Sorrento, the guy who ran the company used a powerful bomb that destroyed everyone especially his own men in a effort for no one to win the challenge. Although it didn't stop me, it did however awoken a dark secret in the depths of planet Doom, a powerful and dangerous AI boss that was named the Ultimate. The only way he was to be free if he was given the lives of thousands of gunters along that were good and evil, in which his chains would be removed and he would be able to return to the Oasis and reclaim his powers. Luckily he was able to spread his powers to some bosses which we now have to take them down_** ** _, now me along with my friends, as well a newcomer named Lozer who has a hobby of fighting boss battles will now have to find these artifacts of Ultimate and stop him from becoming all powerful. So I guess it's game on again, for the fate of the Oasis."_**

* * *

Right on a race track, in the middle of the racing track was a custom DeLorean as it was Parzival racing against some other racers to unlock a new item. A rocket pack booster for his engines as he was racing against a motorcycle rider and a Halo warthog jeep. He was getting bumped left to right as he was getting a call. He sighs as he answers the call as he looks at who it was.

Parzival: "What's going up?"

"Hey Z!"

Shouted a familiar voice as it was none other than his best friend Aech, he could tell how excited he sounded as the white haired driver kept focused on the race.

Aech: "Hope I didn't disrupt your small race, but I think we got a lead on where we can find the next artifact."

Parzival: "The one that Ultimate is after?"

He asked as he did a hard turn making the jeep goes off course as he was trying to catch up to get in lead place. Right now who was in lead place was Ecto one from the Ghostbusters as it was heading towards the finish line fast.

Aech: "Very same, Lozer confirmed it when he was looking up the bosses he was going after. Half of them are guys you might know and some you might not."

Parzival: "Well who's the boss we got to fight then?"

Aech: "Sweet tooth, from Twisted metal."

Telling him as Z soon got enough coins as he engages the turbo as he soon pulls the lever making his DeLorean rocket pass the car as he was able to make it, though by mistake he notice someone else catching up to him as it was a familiar bike. It was Kaneda's bike from Akira as he realized who it was, he stops his car and see's who the rider was. It was a female who had on a black and dark pink spiked biker suit, wearing a helmet she soon removes it revealing none other than Art3mis, the huntress of the High five as well girlfriend to Parzival. Z looks as he notices a item dropping into her hand as it was the rocket pack tool.

Art3mis: "Nice."

Telling herself as she puts it into her inventory as she looks noticing Parzival, he gets out as he stores his car back into his inventory as he walks over to check on her.

Parzival: "So that's why you didn't message me, wanted to do some early racing?"

Art3mis: "Well yeah, I do have other things to do than be a simple girlfriend. Such as gearing up for the next mission, plus. I am a pretty good racer."

Telling him in a prideful manner patting him on the shoulder as Parzival merely shakes his head as the two went to a near by portal to head to the others back at Aech's garage. They began to walkover to the garage and opens the doors seeing some stuff going on, Aech was right now working on some tools as the others doing their own business. Daito, the red samurai as well was practicing some sword skills with Sho, a yellow reptile like ninja which they were practicing for almost anything. Lozer, the new member of the group was right now looking at the bosses he went up against as well watching looking at the cars he wanted to ride.

Lozer: "Hey Aech, would it be alright If I took Axel's ride? I like the type of cars that are very unique."

Aech: "Sure little buddy, all I need is a strong car able to tear apart through walls and armored trucks."

Replying to him as Parzival and Art3mis went over as the others notice their return, the four soon walk over as they were curious about what they would say.

Parzival: "So L, you know where Sweet Tooth is at?"

Asking in which the recruit pulls out a map showing most of the planets across the Oasis, he pulls out the racing planets in which showed some of the dangerous tracks in the game. The planet that came up was a desert world called "Sacrabraxis five", a dangerous racing world roaming with dangerous like bugs from multiple genres as well racers that were either violent or dangerous. Presuming one of the most savage drivers was Sweet Tooth, he was confirmed to be a world boss as they knew he would have the artifact.

Daito: "I have did some races on this world, I was close to zero out when I was being attack by the horde."

Sho: "Same, last time I almost got cocooned by a giant spider. I didn't know which it was from, I thought it was Shelob from lord of the rings."

Art3mis: "Well still we should at least get ready for the ride, which is why I won us this little beauty."

Pulling out the rocket pack booster as she placed it in the middle of them, they all looked at it as Aech activates his cybernetic monocle scanning the item as it could only be equipped with one engine.

Aech: "Hey, I don't need to be a buzz kill, but this can only work for one car."

Parzival: "Mhm, well I got a idea for that."

Suggesting as he goes in his inventory and pulls out an acme based laser gun. He shoots at the booster pack as it soon multiples the pack into six parts, the six look at it as the pack looked the same.

Sho: "Is there a catch to this? Because I don't think they'll be able to support all of us."

Parzival: "Well, they all might not be the same. It was able to split up the speed energy in the pack, so we all have half of the pack."

Explaining to them as they soon went to select their cars for the trip, Z was checking out his inventory as he had to select a car that was able to handle the outskirts of the track as well take on any other enemy cars. He looks in his inventory and finds a car that could help, he pulls out Road Blade, a standard card from Jak X Combat Racing, it was dark blue and hade silver lines across the sides in it's color motif as he places the pack in it. The car shines showing it getting a upgrade as he puts his inventory list away. He looks at the others seeing if they were ready for the ride, as the others looked like they had the right kind of cars for them to race on the planet. Art3mis, was right now looking for a good look to be racing in as it was between Dollface's spiked armor and Lilith's clothing from Borderlands.

Art3mis: "Hard choices to make, do I want to be ready or burn away the competition?"

Aech: "Id go with the burning away."

The cyber orc giving her a answer while he was modifying his monster truck Bigfoot as he was ready, they looked prepared as the six soon walked out of the garage as they then head over to the portal station. Where each portal would lead to a different planet or area in the Oasis for avatars to go and play or visit, the high five soon went into the desert world as they soon went instantly through the gateway heading to the planet. Meanwhile right near the corner was a cloaked figure as it was Mordred, he takes out a helmet which was Blood Falcons. He places it on as he soon generates a costume for him as he was fully disguised like the enemy from F-Zero. He then walks over to the portal where he would out race the avatars and get back his powers from the boss on Sacrabraxis and restore his powerful state.

* * *

The six avatars arrived on the planet where they merely see a wasteland as well a post apocalyptic world filled with mad max like drivers as well cars. There were buildings half destroyed along with everything else as the six looked at the dark orange and red sky.

Sho: "This is, neat."

Daito: "Reminds me of the outskirts of Uncharted."

He spoke as they soon see a Nathan Drake avatar walking by as that ruined the mood as they look around and see some of the racers getting ready at the starting line. The six walk over as they begin to pull out their cars out, Parzival got out his road blade while he suited himself up with Mad Max's nineteen eight's police clothing as he gets in, Art3mis suits up in her Lilith clothing and hopes into her own Outrunner that was from the game which as covered in hot pink as well spikes. Aech got out his monster truck as the he notices the others taste in vehicles. Daito and Sho pulled out two cars which came from Twisted metal, Daito had the Spectre as it was colored to dark red and black as well had a dragon riding on the sides. Sho was in Roadkill as it's colors was yellow and black showing signs of a dragon as well but had swords around it's back.

Lozer: "Cool, really cool."

Being amazed as he gets out his vehicle, he pulls out a kart which was from Crash Bandicoot. The kart was from team Crash's as it was painted dark green as well had features such as it being looking like a monster as well had a mace like tail. He drives by the five looking ready as they looked at the newcomer not trying to chuckle at his selection of vehicle.

Lozer: "What? Just watch me tear apart this track."

Art3mis: "Yeah, will see Ototo."

Telling him in Japanese as Daito looked at the pink skin avatar with a look raising a curious expression to her.

Daito: "Little brother?"

Art3mis: "Well, he does act like one. Besides, who said he would win this?"

Asking the samurai as he simply placed on his war mask as the six avatars soon notice the Blood hawk, the vehicle of Blood falcon as the driver moved up to the side of Parzival as the rider's helmet covered his head as he looked at the road blade rider.

Aech: _"Hey Z, you think that guy is our guy?"_

Parzival: _"If the sword of omen fits, also that he's giving me a evil glare. Everyone, were not here to fight him. we're here to find Sweet tooth. Zero him out and get out of here. Copy?"_

Asking the others as they checked in, they soon notice a ncp walking over to the finishing line as it waved a red flag. The drivers got ready as they revved up their engines, turned on their motors and pressed their pedals waiting to race right pass everyone. The anticipation was killing everyone as the player soon drops the red flag as the drivers soon speed passed the player as the race had begun. The racers were going across a track of dangerous obstacles which involved landmines and traps as everyone was moving left to right avoiding the traps. Parzival notice on the tracks their were some weapon like symbols as it enabled them to unlock the drivers weaponry, Z drove pass the icon as his submachine guns activated.

Parzival: "Alright, let's do this!"

He said to himself as he notices some enemy cars ramming against Z as he breaks the car shooting at the back of them as the cars fly off the track in smoke and flames. He passes by them as he notices Aech, driving right in front chewing up some of the cars as they apparently looked like IOI cars.

Parzival: _"Are those sixer cars?"_

Aech: _"I guess so, after the corporation fell. I guess those cars went up for sale, should have geared up much better."_

Lozer: _"Well all I can tell is that these guys are being taken, but the other drivers are trying to squish me. I got Christine and the car from Death Proof trying to run me off the road."_

Telling them through the coms as he was avoiding the two cars as he wanted to try and arm himself but the cars drove him off course from him able to get any weapons. Sho was coming up and was able to get his weapons, he locks on to both of the cars and soon presses a button. Two missiles come out from the hood flying directly at the two as Lozer notices, he hits the breaks hard steering out of control as the two missiles hit the cars.

Sho: _"Your welcome!"_

He acknowledge him as Lozer was about to drive off course as at the edge of the course was a deep drop, it was a sand like field as their were worm like creatures about to bite him. Daito driving behind fires one of his car's signature ghost missiles as they soon fly off, he kept them intangible so they didn't hit Lozer on impact as they attack the worms. Lozer looked shocked as he got back in the race driving by Daito's side, he shows a thumbs up as the red samurai merely nodded as they continued the race. Art3mis, who was at third place was noticing the Blood Hawk driving by her side as it was ramming her.

Art3mis: "No wonder Halliday locked you up, no manners!"

Commenting herself as she rams back into the blood hawk as the F-zero rider was soon in third place, he drives up from behind her as the driver merely chuckles at her. He passes by a teeth like icon as he soon summons a small swarm of locusts as they change into bullets as he fires them at her. She felt the bump as she notices her car not moving fast as half of her car was being chewed up.

Art3mis: _"If anyone is hearing me, I'm getting eaten over here!"_

Lozer and Parzival: _"I'm on it!"_

The two said as Z went by the Blood hawk as he pushes him away from Art3mis to make sure he stop attacking her, Lozer was driving my her side as he fires a small tornado as it blows away the locus. He then looks in his inventory and finds a Wumpa fruit in his inventory as he throws it to her car, the juice soon slowly was able to repair her car but slowly as he drove by her side to protect her. Right now Parzival was battling the Blood hawk as he soon notices he's commlink being hacked as someone was going to talk to him.

 _"Trying to be chivalrous I see? How amusing."_

As the familiar voice was Mordred, Parzival didn't let his words get to him as he focused on driving as well shooting him. Mordred merely dodges as he was able to drive backwards while looking right at him as he stops the car and lets him hit the front of Z's car. The two locked hood to hood as they were pushing against each other, right now the two didn't stop as they soon notice something. Right in front of Parzival was a giant like carnival fortress. The massive moving fortress was none other than Sweet tooth's carnival of carnage, though it was miniature sized as the massive clown like head crane roared at them. It was lite on fire shooting all kinds of weaponry at them and Parzival got out of Mordred's hold as he avoids getting shot at. The others soon catch up and see the massive monstrosity firing at them, Aech as well the others dodged while they saw other drivers being torn apart.

Aech: _"Damn! this thing will not show any mercy on our backsides!"_

Sho: _"It might have the same weaknesses from the game, check underneath the belly of the beast."_

Telling everyone as they all drive towards it and thought they would see a head, but only saw gun turrets shooting at them as they all dodged from the hail of bullets. Art3mis, now healed up looks at the giant head as she moves left to right while shooting at the face. She had on a road rage face letting out a war cry as well firing bullets at the giant clown as everyone watched her.

Daito: _"The machine must have a weakness. The top of the head, that red spot!"_

He pointed out as they looked at the head's read spot as they still kept focused trying to not get blown up. As they kept driving, the group noticed the road changed it a rough like road having rocks as they began bouncing as it got difficult.

Parzival: _"Yeah, we need a helicopter to drop something in. But we all don't have one, noir something to throw it in."_

Lozer: _"We could use me as the object. I can place some nitro bombs as well TNT to blow it up."_

Aech: _"How exactly are you going to get up there? We don't exactly got wings."_

Suggesting as Z notices how the ground was jagged with rocks as they could be used for their advantage. He had enough bullets as he begins shooting at the ground as everyone looks at what he was doing.

Art3mis: _"Were making a ramp for the kid, start shooting!"_

In which everyone does the same as they aimed at the front of the road, they kept continuing to fire until Mordred. Who was driving dead fast from behind begins ramming at Daito and Sho making them stop as Z notices the boss, he spins the wheel and unload the remaining bullets on Mordred as Lozer looked at the rock formed ramp that was made, it wasn't going to be enough as he wouldn't make it.

Lozer: _"Ugh guys? I don't think I'll be able to reach it. I need a boost."_

Parzival: _"Not a problem, everyone! Throw them at L!"_

Telling the group as the five drivers throwed their rocket packs to the rookie as L uses his fuse glove to combine them together, he places it on the top of his kart and activates it making him rocket upwards to the clown head. Taking the right moment he leaps off the kart as Aech fires off his robotic hand to him and grabs his chest and brings him to the hood of Bigfoot. The drivers see the kart go into the clown's head as it soon began to glow green like. It began to shake violently as it soon began to crack, it then grows brighter until it explodes as the rest of the car begins to drive uncontrollable and begins to flip.

Art3mis: _"Look out!"_

Shouting at everyone as they all drove away from the wreckage of the fortress as it began to flip apart as well fall apart beginning to explodes as the pieces began falling all around them. Mordred was going to try one last attempt and crash into Z but was soon flatten by a missile, the five drivers tried to look for anything that looked like a artifact as Lozers yellow eyes widen seeing a object in the center of the fortress as that had to be it.

Lozer: _"Parzival! That's the artifact!"_

Telling him loud like as the white hair rider notices it and hits the pedal hard as he makes it right to the object and grabs it, as soon as Parzival grabs it. A portal opened as it was a way to escape, they all drive through it making their way out. Right with everything destroyed and the carnival wrecked, it seemed like Mordred was destroyed, though the missile that feel on Mordred flies off him as well coming out of the ship was the Ultimate angered as well looked upset. He saw the destruction that was made as he groaned at his power being taken away, though he does hear some noise coming from behind him was other drivers as he smiled at them.

Mordred: "Huh, something to ease the loss."

As the avatars looked at Mordred to see if he did the damage as the boss raises his right hand upwards and extends his razor sharp claws in a frightful manner as he was going to have a little fun before retreating in his defeat.

* * *

In Halliday's Journals, where most of the creators memories and everything else was stored, the high five was in a secret room where the Curator saw them coming from their first hunt.

Curator: "Ah, I see that you all survived the first boss fight. Though I can tell you smell like burnt rubber and metal."

Sho: "Well we did just came from a dangerous race, so there's that."

Answering him as Parzival walked up to him showing the first artifact of their mission, it glowed bright as it soon changed into a fiery like ice cream cone. it burned brightly as it looked evil. The curator placed it in the vault where it was by the ice wraith's wand.

Daito: "He was after a snack?"

Curator: "The cone of chaos is no mere snack, it could allow him to ignite in hellfire as well bun through any kind of containment."

Lozer: "Cool."

He said stunned at him as he was going to touch it until the robotic butler slaps his hand making him stop as he gave a disapproval look.

Parzival: "Well, thank you for keeping it safe. Will make sure to tell you anything that happens."

Curator: "Due so, as well try to not bring anything that might dirty the floor."

Telling them as he then showed them the way out as the six made their way out of the building as they began to walk back together to the garage to celebrate their first win and how they were able to avoid Mordred from getting his power back.


	2. Level two: The graveyard fight

**_"With the fear of Ultimate running around the Oasis as well taking on Bosses to get his powers back. Parzival, and his friends now are on thd hunt for dangerous enemies as well take the artifacts before he can get his hands on them. Right now, there was word about who the next boss would be to take down._** ** _It was being investigatsd by none other than art3mis, the teams huntress as well expert in finding horrorfying things that went around in the Oasis. She was walking to a near by world called "Trannsylvania 2105" a place where all kinds of horror icons and people would visit for costumes or basically hang out. She traveled to a near by store where she usually went to get costumes to add for her inventory."_**

* * *

Walking inside of the story she saw nothing but the shadows inside of the store along with statues of famous horror icons. Art3mis continued to look around seeing if she could find the owner as the red haired girl looked at some items that were being offered. Freddy Kruger's claws, the alien razor disc of the Yautja, the cape of Dracula and also the video casket tape from the Ring. Continuing to explore she was fascinated until she felt a suspicious like person watching her, walking up from behind her was the owner of the shop as it was Brainy, the intelligent gremlin from the movie as he brown like creature looked at her with a sophisticated like look as well straightening his coat.

Brainy: "Now what exactly will be your pleasure Ms. Art3mis?"

Art3mis: "Oh the usual, my order?"

Asking him as the gremlin walked over to the counter in which she follows him, waiting by the counter she see's a box being pulled up to her. Brainy pulls out a set of rainbow style keys as he soon unlocks on of the locks. It unlocks as it shows Ashly Williams signature Boom stick, a sawed off shot gun that was fashion to look like the exact one from the movie

Brainy: "From Evil Dead 2, nineteen eighty-seven. A fine year, having some custom handle to be able to hold one as well feel comfortable for the holder. The chambers are firmly clean and can use any type of shells. As per your instructions?"

Art3mis: "Indeed, I'm going need them if I'm going to run in with some unexpected company."

Telling him as she hands him some coins to the gremlin as he accepts them, she soon shrinks the gun and places it in her inventory accepting the item.

Brainy: "So then my dear, I've heard about your recent racing competition, that certain fellow. Mordred, I believe he is starting the trouble yes?"

Art3mis: "Indeed, how do you know about him? He just surfaced a couple of weeks ago."

Brainy: "My dear, even if I may seem like the none video game type fellow. I still enjoy the Oasis's world of cultural creatures and monsters, plus the fact. He has been making headlines in the community."

Explaining to her as he leads her to the back in which she looks around the place as it had forbidden items, they were either kept from players or that none of them were for sale. He walks over and turns on a television which was from the Poltergeist as it showed a recording of Mordred, wasting avatars left to right in a arena battle. He was also apparently absorbing their abilities as well items as if he was trying to regain some power to help him continue his hunt for his lost abilities.

Brainy: "During those weeks, he has been taking weapons and abilities from players left to right. Acting like a zombie from Lifeforce, sucking all their life until they revert to a weaken state. A level one rookie to be exact."

Art3mis: "And everyone thinks he is just a player with cheat codes."

Telling herself which brainy soon stops the video as that was he could show her, Art3mis merely showed a sadden expression as Brainy notices her look that this threat would continue until he wanted to aide her.

Brainy: "This man, Mordred. What exactly is he going after?"

Arrt3mis: "Mostly bosses from old games, we just beat him after a combat race back on Sacrabraxis five. Sweet tooth was the boss, we were lucky to take him out."

Brainy: "Well, if you are going off on chasing after these individuals. I do know this certain fight that has been happening in a arena at the midnight graveyard. I believe their some players fighting this chap."

As he shows her a familiar image that would possible be the next boss she and the others would be going up against. Art3mis thanks him with a hug as she soon heads back to the garage where she would tell the others about their next fight as well be able to try and get there before Mordred could. Back at Aech's garage, Parzival and the group were making some small robots, Daito was working on his original Gundam mobile suit that he used to fight Mecha Godzilla. Parzival was working on Voltron as he was checking out each of the five lions as well seeing they were modified, Sho was shining the black shades on his Gurren Lagann robot as he wanted it to look good. Lozer, was just messing around with his robot which was a miniature Gigantor where he had a small city where the green skin avatar was playing with him as he was smashing some goo like monsters.

Aech: "You know you could do that out in the real world right?"

Lozer: "I don't have Gigantor, he's too expensive to find."

Replying to the cyber orc as Aech was working on Iron Giant mark two as his drones were working on the arms, while he was working on the head as he was connecting himself to the giant to see if it could follow his movement. Aech kept going as Lozer continued to play with his Gigantor as he accidentally bumps a building down which breaks.

Lozer: "Oh man, I shouldn't have installed that right hook attack."

Telling himself as he checks out the inside of his robot as soon enough the doors open showing Art3mis, the boys looked at her as she merely chuckled at her boys playing with their robots.

Parzival: "Oh hey, were kind of having a robot convention over here. I was going to invite you."

Art3mis: "Yeah, well why you all were playing super robot wars, I found out who our next boss we will be taking out."

As she walks over and places down a hologram like image of the boss as it was none other than the great demon lord Ashtaroth. The demon hard purple hair as well his dark red coat, the red eyed demon with his face looking menacing as they look at him. Aech comes down as he activates his monocle looking at the demon doing a clear modification.

Aech: "Year, nineteen eighty five, one of the few memorable faces in Capcom history. Kind of like a bowser of the series since he kidnaps Arthur's princess."

Lozer: "Cool, though I think he would have been awesome to play as in a game."

Parzival: "Ok, so where is he now?

Asking as Art3mis pulls up a map showing the world to the midnight graveyard as they see numerous zombies and other types of demons running about in the world. The demon was located in a tombstone with numerous red devils guarding it as that was clearly his tomb.

Daito: "We must fight this lord? Shall we need supplies then?"

Art3mis: "Yep, good thing were going old school monster hunting."

As she opens up her inventory showing all kinds of weaponry from axes, lances and even holy water to deal with demons and monsters. They all take a look at it as Sho decides to bring out some swords that were laced with enchantments that could take care of the demons. They all gear up as they were about to head out to the graveyard to take down Ashtaroth as they walked to the portal station where they saw the midnight grave zone.

Sho: "Do we have a game plan?"

Aech: "Possibly like last time, go in. Kick the crap out of this guy and get out before Mordred finds us."

Daito: "And if he does?"

The red samurai asking as Parzival gets out Simon Belmont's vampire killer whip as he places it on his waist.

Parzival: "We take him on, as well get the artifact before he does."

Answering his question as the six soon walked through the portal as the group were soon taken from the station all the way towards the graveyard as they soon arrived to their destination. They were right now looking at a large black like fence where the bars were black as well the wall had a emerald skeleton on the gates as it clearly was a lock.

Lozer: "Mhm, I think I got this one. Did this when I used to have a Xbox."

As he goes into his inventory as he pulls out the right hand of doom, the red rock like hand glows brightly as he places it on the skull. He then speaks in a different language as a sort of incantation as the right hand began to glow. The skull let out a menacing like screech as Lozer soon pulls back and punches the skull making it shatter on impact. The gate soon opens showing the way as the group could only see a dark like fog covering the entrance, but they did hear some screaming as well the sounds of avatars being blown up into coins.

Aech: "I guess we can tell those guys aren't having a easy time surviving."

Replying towards them as he pulls out a chainsaw from Doom, he reeves it up as they notice their grey like friend nervous.

Art3mis: "Well that is the thing with graveyard missions. They aren't exactly safe and sound, if you want that. Maybe play a Mario game."

Sho: "Well Mario does have a few scary enemies, like that floating mask and the mad piano."

Stating as Parzival leading the charge as he and the others follow in to take on the demon lord as well claim the artifact before Mordred or anyone else could find it.

* * *

The six came out of black like entrance as they see a massive field of tombstones, a few avatars running around shooting at zombies and other types of monsters. It look like a nightmarish battleground as they soon see a hellish like bat flying towards them. Art3mis pulls out a boom stick and fires it at the bat, it made a loud sound as the boys back away.

Art3mis: "Hail to the queen baby."

Making a snappy comeback as she does a flip of the gun and charges into the battlefield as well the others going up against the other avatars and monsters that were going up against them. Aech was using his chainsaw like a broad sword as he was deflecting all types of melee like weapons as he was cutting them in half, he ducks from a skeleton warrior as Sho leaps in cutting the skeleton in half with his blades.

Sho: "These guys are persistent aren't they?"

Aech: "Well wouldn't you be if you were curious about what the prize might be?"

The two talking as they continued to talk as they kept defending themselves while the others did the same, Lozer used some throwing axes against some Zombies while Parzival was using his whip to take out some ghouls. He did some whip like movement as he was able to take out half of the enemies and enemy avatars with ease, Lozer notices a headless horseman coming from behind as he throws a axe right him but Parzival notices it as he ducks.

Parzival: "Where you trying to hit me?"

Lozer: "No! I just saw him, most monsters let out a roar or shout. Horsemen don't say anything, just swish their swords left to right."

Doing the movement as they soon notice a couple of zombies popping out of the graves as the green avatar jumps on them so that they stay down. Z looks at Daito as he was slicing up some werewolves that were trying to slash him as he stood focus as well notices something, right by Ashtaroth tomb was a phantom like avatar with a dark cloak and mask as he was slashing away the red devils with a right claw hand. He took them out with ease as he uses one of their daggers and slams it into the ground. The grass near the concrete tomb opens showing a stairway like path, Daito looks closer seeing a familiar right hand as it was none other than a Freddy Kruger power glove hand.

Daito: "Parzival, it's him!"

Acknowledging his friend as the white hair teen see's it as he soon see's Mordred, making a frustrated face he goes after him as Art3mis notices him charging after him. He was going to need back up as she fires her boomstick in the air which luckily shoots down a vulture by her side as it gets the others attention.

Art3mis: "Tall, dark and brooding is heading down to meet the devil!"

Informing them as the six see Parzival on the chase after Mordred as they soon went to charge right after him, they see the stairway closing soon as the others were able to head to the entrance before the opening closed shut on them. The six were now in the cryptic like stairway as they notice a small trail of bones and cobwebs across the steps.

Lozer: "There should be some booby traps here. Like, a rigged step that might trigger a.."

Before he could finish, Sho accidentally steps on a step which a set of spikes appeared from the wall about to pierce right through him. Aech, quickly noticing it he pushes him out of the way as the six soon accidentally role down the stairway rolling downwards as they caused a path of traps to go off. They miss all of them as they soon land into a dungeon like lair, they were all on the ground as they were lucky to avoid those traps that could have zeroed them.

Daito: "That was close."

Parzival: "Who's hand is that?"

Aech: "Probably mine since I just saved Sho from being ninja-kabab."

Telling her as the six soon get up and look down the dungeon seeing cages and a small group of Red Arremer demons screeching at them as they clearly saw them as intruders.

Sho: "The welcoming committee is here, I got this one."

The ninja telling them as he pulls out some holy water soaked shurikens, he hurls them at the winged beast as it causes them to burn. Seeing this, the others soon throw some knives and axes at the demons while Lozer. The blanka like avatar goes to his inventory he finds the Goddess's bracelet as and equips it, they clear a path as L rushes on all four to the opening where Z purses him into the room. The two see Mordred, in his original look as well holding Soul edge, Nightmare's personal weapon as he was facing off the demon lord in combat. The two evil beings fought each other with claw and blade as the two avatars watched them.

Lozer: "This would be so cool if we didn't have to go in and fight two powerful beings."

Parzival: "Yep, I'll take Mordred."

Telling him as he unleashes his whip onto the dark elf boss as he avoids getting attacked, looking at the two he raises his hellish like blade and sends a dark energy way at the two as they quickly avoided getting attacked.

Mordred: "Stay out of this human. My powers await."

Parzival: "Like that will happen."

Replying towards him as he twirls his whip against Mordred as the dark elf attacks him. While that was going on, Lozer was using his bracelet firing off bolts of fire at the demon lord as Ashtaroth merely let out a evil like laugh continuing his attacks as he tries to stomp on him. The green avatar continued to fire bolts of fire at him while the demon lord merely barfs out destructive like blasts at him as Lozer takes cover as he soon makes a strong like ball.

Lozer: "Eat this you two mouth, ugh..."

He stops trying to make a comeback as he throws it at the boss anyway as the stomach soon eats the ball, though as the demon devoured the attack. His eyes began to lighten up as the lord began to expand as he was about to explode. Mordred and Parzival were soon about to land a final blow until the giant demon exploded making them fall towards the ground, back in the other room the others fall to the ground as well blasted away the other demons. Back in the room, Lozer saw a purple like orb showing a menacing like face that had to be the artifact.

Lozer: "I defeated my first boss, I did it! I blew up a demon.."

Before he could finish, Mordred throws his blade him as he gets hit by the blade he crashes into the wall. The dark elf charges at it and grabs onto the power, his body glowed as he regain half of his power. Parzival looks as Mordred let out a chilling like smile as his body grew black demonic like wings, he begins to flap them together as he blows the two away before breaking out of the lair making his escape. The others rush over to see if they were alright as they helped the two out.

Aech: "What the heck happened in here?"

Parzival: "We messed up, Mordred got the artifact. It let him grow demonic like wings and he flew away, like if he was the creeper."

Lozer: "And it was my fault."

Telling them that he was the one that let Mordred get it, the green avatar looked upset as Sho went over and patted his back.

Sho: "Well we got one and he got one. That means we got to train harder right?"

Daito: "Indeed, we all must."

Telling them as they soon notice some growling like noises coming from all around them as that clearly meant their were some undead reinforcements coming at them.

Art3mis: "We might want to discuss our next move, when we aren't going to be torn apart."

Telling them as they see a near by portal opening up as the six rushed over to escape the dungeon from getting attack from the undead soldiers, they may have lost this fight. It meant they would have to be more prepared and serious the next time they encounter Mordred.


	3. Level three: Zombie sight seeing

_**"With the failure of getting the dark flame artifact from Mordred, the team now begins to get better at playing the game as well learning about what the next boss they will be fighting against. Luckily this certain boss was none other than Nemesis, a enemy that Aech has faced off against in multiple Resident Evil games as well marvel vs capcom three. Having him on this mission would be helpful, though this certain boss run requires the High Five to set the appropriate attire for the mission which is all of them getting garments from the characters. They were right now at the store looking up costumes for themselves as well checking the right amount of coins to buy them."**_

* * *

Checking out the inventory of clothings they could buy to go on this zombie quests, the idea's were endless as Parzival was checking around to see if they had something in his style. Art3mis, who knew which type of clothing to buy got herself the original Jill Valentine costume. Looking at the blue shirt on her as well the barret on her head, she thought it might need a bit more flare as she changes it up to a dark pink like status as well add a few spikes on her shoulder pads. Looking at herself as well the adjustments she made, the look had her ready to fight some zombies.

Art3mis: "Nice."

Aech: "Do you really have to change the look?"

The grey cyblrg asked as he came out in a Barry Burton uniform with his red vest and holding his gun. It felt a bit tight on him but he changes the size so it could suit him. The others look checking out their friends as they were already got their uniforms ready for the mission. Daito and Sho came out while the red samurai was wearing Chris Redfield's standard uniform while Sho had on Pier Nivans clothes as the two look at each other.

Daito: "Feels quite interesting, being in this type of clothing ready for combat."

Sho: "Well, I got this little feature."

In a surprised like manner as he soon enough shows a hidden ability as his left arm soon changes into a trident like weapon which soon sparks a bit of electricity showing off to his friend. At that moment Parzival and Lozer came out in different clothing as the white and blue teen had on Leon Kennedy's RPD uniform and the green avatar had on Jake Weskers clothing as he then looks at Sho's B.O.W's trident hand.

Lozer: "Cool, hey wait a minute. Won't he try to turn on us if he uses it?"

Art3mis: "Correct, so we have to rely on our guns. Now then, how many times did you try to take on Nemesis?"

Asking the artifact hunter in which he shows eight times with his fingers meaning he faced the tyrant zombie that many as well most likely failed.

Parzival: "Well now he'll have to deal with six of us. We just need to find him, Aech?"

Turning to his friend as the cyber orc pulls out a map showing the Oasis grid along with the planets in the game, he scrolls through the map in which then pulls up a list of known zombies that were in video games that were considered bosses. Going through the list he soon see's Nemesis's location shown which was in a unexpected place he was.

Aech: "Oh hell no, Z I ain't doing this."

Telling him in which Parzival looked confused as he takes a look of where this Bioweapon monster was as his location was at a familiar place as he reads where he was located at.

Parzival: "Maine? The Silent Hill town?"

Sho: "What's Silent Hill?"

He asks in which most of them but on a nervous like expression on their faces as most of them have either played the game or know about it has known the history of it's monsters as well the infamous Pyramid head. Sho, looking like he didn't play the game could merely tell that it sounded like a horror game which he mostly strayed away from.

Art3mis: "A very horrifying, classic game. Which had many gross like creatures that were hard to forget, I remember playing one of their games. Which was when I saw the movie. It may have not been like the game, but Pyramid head made the appearance terrifying for me. In a good and scary way to put it out like that."

Daito: "I as well have played some of the games, although the scenery was not that scary. The enemies were, uncomfortable to fight.."

The two offering their background with the game in which had Aech putting his hands up not liking this idea as he didn't want to come.

Aech: "You guys better be messing with me, because I don't do play these games. If it was DOOM, then I'd understand since I got my shotgun and BFG by my side. Or Left 4 Dead when I got my chocolate as well my dual wielded pistols, but this type of game has you going up against some messed up looking monsters."

Parzival: "Oh come on, don't you remember when we were hunting those demons from Darkstalkers and you quoted "They ain't no undead sucker that can terrify me!" and then proceed to take on Demetri and Pyron?"

Remind him about that time they were doing a game in which the grey avatar groans irritated at that memory in which he crosses his arms towards him. Lozer then thinks of a idea as he grabs his fuse glove from his inventory, grabbing a chainsaw from the same game as well a knife in which he soon begins to combine them both. It took a few seconds in which he created a saw knife for him as the cyborg took a look at it.

Aech: "Interesting, this might be easy."

Telling his friend in which as he pulls the wire in which soon starts buzzing as the blades became red like as well lite on fire. Putting on a smirk like grin as he places the chainsaw knife in his inventory as the six soon head out in where the only way they could go to Maine, was to express of the damn. A train which Anorak design which would be taken to sinister places where players of experienced level would travel to if they wish to partake towards dangerous missions. The six arrived at the station where they saw ghostly like trains as well other avatars heading on board the trains, most of the gamers were either undead or horror heroes from numerous games that were heading off to their own missions.

Art3mis: "Ok, so seeing how we will be facing of Nemesis, it will take a lot of bullets in him. So we're going to need the magnum bullets, I luckily got them when I was playing some shooting games."

In which she pulls some ammunition out for them as they soon take a good amount for themselves as they soon enough get on board to the train in which it soon proceeds to take off. The High Five gang had trouble finding a place to seat down as the interior of the train was that of a New Jersey train with many people either standing up or seating down as they moved across some of the avatars as the six found a spot for them to seat. Lozer luckily got a place to seat as Sho and Parzival along with Art3mis got to seat while Aech and Daito grabbed onto the railing as they waited to arrive towards their destination.

Lozer: "The last time I went on a train was when I headed to Grand Central Terminal in New York, I had to fight Shocker and the Sandman there."

Parzival: "Huh, I mostly visit there when I played Rampage, the original version. I played as George."

Art3mis: "Mine was Lizzie."

The three spoke out as they passed by a few places where based off horror games as well near by towns that were haunted by such as the forest were the Slender man would lurk around, the docks where there was a submarine which would take players where they would be sent to Rapture City as the train continued to keep going to locations that Aech did not want to do towards.

Daito: "You really don't like scary theme like movies or games do you?"

Aech: "Yeah, because most movies either show the generic black guy get killed in movies. Though, if I have to blame one movie that messed me up. It was Children of the Corn 3, Urban Harvest."

Explaining to his fear of scary movies as most of his friends look at him as the name of the movie was they merely looked a bit confused at how he was afraid of that movie since it wasn't that terrifying for them.

Aech: "Don't you all be acting so brave, that scene where Malcom became apart of the corn field messed me up."

Art3mis: "That's alright, I'm not exactly a fan of some horror movies. Like Chucky, the first movie with the actor in the costume and seeing Andy cry made me terrified whenever I went to a Hot Topic store and see his demonic face looking at me."

Explaining her fear of good guy dolls whenever she see them in which Parzival realized that moment when they were on planet DOOM, when he had Chucky in his hands remembered seeing Arty freak out and punch the doll repeatedly to get it out of the car. Though she looks at Parzival who chuckled a little but she gives him a expression of not being funny.

Art3mis: "Really? You didn't laugh when I pranked you with..."

Stopping for a second as she hides her right hand and then shows him a xenomorph puppet which lets out a screech as that made Z fall out of his seat making the others laugh at the joke. Z rolls his eyes at them which the train son stops as they had made it to their destination, the six walking out of the bus as they looked at the sign in front of the town saying 'Welcome to Silent Hill" as they soon see the train leaving them. What was behind them now was nothing but sky as the town was floating in midair as Aech looked downwards seeing nothing but the darkness.

Aech: "Hey L, you sure that Nemesis is here?"

Lozer: "Yeah, big time. This place is mostly consider the undead town due to how many zombie bosses that are here."

The green avatar replying towards him as the six notice the fog coming from behind them which meant it was time to leave and head into the city as the six pulled out their guns out.

Parzival: "We should get moving, like now."

Advising the group as they soon began to rush into the town while being equipped with some weapons to help them take on Nemesis along with whatever was out there going to try and stop them, not knowing someone had landed onto the ground with black wings flapping onto the ground making the fog move away. Soon the wings retracted revealing a purple skin like avatar who was wearing Albert Weskers STARS uniform in the first game, it was Mordred as he looked around the dark like town sensing his power was here.

Mordred: "It's close, I feel it."

Gripping his fist as he notices an Air Screamer flying towards him in which Mordred pulls out his silencer handgun in which he shoots off a round into it's head as the creature soon came flying towards him. Catching it by the throat, Mordred then looks at the monstrosity admiring it's look as he throws it off the edge as he wipes his hand onto his shirt.

Mordred: "I might need to remember this type of creature once I'm able to make one more superior in my image."

Reminding himself that as he soon walks into town to find Nemesis and reclaim his lost power as well take down the High Five who would be after it as well.

* * *

In the middle of the town were the six gamers holding their guns as well remaining in a group in which they looked around the corners of the street as well the buildings seeing if anything would come out and attack them. There was only silence in the town and a few cats that leapt off some trash cans spooking Aech a bit as the group looked at him.

Daito: "We must not show fear, even in the darkest corners of a abandon town.."

The samurai spoke as he then hears a screech like sound coming from behind as it was a zombie which he pulled out his yellow blade and cuts it's head off making most of them jumped in fear. Soon enough they see a crowd of zombies charging at them in a slow like pace as the six soon begin to shoot at them, all of them being experienced in these kinds of situations being total fans of monster genres aiming directly at the heads continuing to take the out one head shot at a time. It was a bit easy for them but they kept coming like a swarm as they would keep going until they would run out of ammo, Art3mis looking around sees a hospital for where they could take cover as she pulls out a grenade from her inventory and throws it in front of the entrance where it explodes a few zombies making a pathway for them.

Art3mis: "Come on, we got to head for shelter."

Making a command as they soon rush towards the hospital for cover shooting some zombies that tried to stop them as the six rushed inside, closing the doors they quickly soon to board up the doors as well windows so they wouldn't let the zombies enter in the building.

Lozer: "Ok, now when I came here a while ago. Nemesis was merely walking around the Carnival due to him having a grudge against Pyramid head, so maybe if we go there we can find him there."

Sho: "Good analogy, but we need to get pass the hordes of the undead to get there."

In which Parzival pulls out a map of the area as he looks at the town, he notices the carnival pass a few buildings if they get out of the hospital to get there as he places a button in which shows a trail of light going straight forward leading the way.

Parzival: "Let's take the short cut, this way."

Aech: "Don't say anything that is cliché, we're trying to live not die quickly."

Making a comment as the six head towards the hallway of the hospital as they stayed together, making pass through the doors they kept up their guard noticing that this was the environment that would have plenty of surprise attacks from all of the other side. Soon enough they were attack by a few zombies as well the nurse zombies as they all stick to the sides while shooting at them in the head.

Art3mis: "I never liked these nurse zombies, I don't get the attempt for making faceless zombies attractive."

Lozer: "Maybe they were made to get attention."

Suggestion as one of them tackles him and tries to stab him until Sho shoots it in the face as the nurse exploded into coins. The ninja helps him up as they barge outwards from the hospital to where they heard explosions happening on the other side of town which had to be from the circus as they made their way to the fiery carnival. Making their way they notice items from other players on the ground as well in the center of the carnival was none other than Nemesis along with him tearing apart a few zombies as well had just beaten Pyramid head due to him using his rocket launcher.

Art3mis: "Well I guess we won't be dealing with a few stragglers."

Parzival: "Unless we have some..."

Without able to finish as a song came of suspense came from out of a ball pin as they see a heard of lickers leap out at them as Aech used his magnum gun and shoots them out of the sky.

Aech: "Lickers, we got to end this fast so we don't get another few surprises."

Making a suggestion as the six soon charge at the tyrant Nemesis as they soon see them, letting out a small growl he equips his Gatling gun and begins firing off rounds at them. Taking cover towards the sides they see him fire on them tearing about the ground as Art3mis equips her magnum bullets and begins firing at his head, so far they did zero damage as he lets out a angered roar which soon to him firing off more rounds.

Daito: "I believe you made him angry."

Lozer: "Yeah, let's try a new toy."

Suggesting for them as he pulls out a small monkey with a few explosives on it as he wines it up, throwing him towards the tyrant it begins moving towards the zombie. The small like monkey walking towards the tyrant in which within seconds explodes causing smoke to cover his sight, Z making a gesture to take the sides had him along with Lozer and Aech rushing towards the sides firing at the chest which Nemesis shoots his tentacles out trying to hit them as Sho see's a perfect shot.

Sho: "Oh no you don't."

Making a comment at the tentacle as he pulls out a shuriken from his inventory as he slings it at the tentacle as it did nothing, though it begins to beep as it soon explodes causing the now torn off limb to move around. Art3mis aiming her Px4 gun at his tentacle letting off a few shots which made the whole limb fall off, the tyrant roars out stomping on the ground as it somehow changes it weapon to a rocket launcher as it soon fires all around him in a wild attempt to kill everyone.

Aech: "I bet that's the first time he's felt pain."

Parzival: "Well let's show him some more."

Telling him as he goes into his inventory and looks to find a lighting hawk magnum gun and soon fires off a few rounds while Lozer, seeing a chance to blow him up to kingdom come as he runs on all four like a animal as he slides through the tyrants feet as he throws it into his chest. Nemesis shoots a few more extra tentacles out attacking Parzival making him fall into the ground as suddenly it felt a bullet hit his head.

"Hey squid freak!"

Shouted someone as the Nemesis turns looking at Art3mis which she was in front of Sho who had now activated his trident arm charging up with electricity as the tyrant lets out a growl about to rush them.

Art3mis: "Made you look."

Smiling at him as she ducks to the side as Sho fires off the blast at the tyrant which ignites the bomb causing the force of the explosive and his attack to cause a electrical blast making the creature lift from his feet as well engulfing itself in fire as the beast soon crashes into a merry go round ride. Seeing the tyrant beaten, they thought it was over until they see it rising back up but changing. The nemesis was mutating into it's final form with it's tentacles out looking at them as they had to be ready for the real fight.

Lozer: "This is would be the part where I would die repeatedly."

Sho: "We can take it on. Just got to blow it up until it's nothing but a puddle."

Replying towards them as then out of no where, they heard some whistling as they all look seeing from the fog Mordred with a S&W M500 magnum gun as he did a slow like walk towards them.

Mordred: "I have to say thank you for doing all the hard work. Makes it more easier to handle this monster."

Aech: "No way your taking this victory. Unless you want to get beaten, you better..."

Trying to finish his words, Mordred interrupts him by throwing his Wesker glasses towards them as Daito catches them, though Art3mis seeing this exact moment she steps in as she stops Mordred's fist from hitting him as this fight was like in Resident Evil 5.

Art3mis: "I don't think so."

Telling him as the two soon being to initiate in hand to hand combat as Parzival joined in as the three began fighting each other all at the same time, Lozer turns seeing the Nemesis coming at them soon fires off some shots at the creatures as the others notice.

Daito: "Will handle off the tyrant."

Telling his friends as Parzival and Arty couldn't reply as Mordred's fighting skill was upgraded after taking the demon king's power back in the graveyard, he grabs art3mis wrist and flips her to the ground. Taking out a blade he was about to attack her but Aech stepped in using his chainsaw knife as it cuts his blade in half, taking the opportunity he shoots Mordred in the head but the boss dodges it moving back away from them.

Mordred: "Dirty trick, I'm impressed."

Parzival: "Well you don't exactly play fair now do you?"

Asking as he fires some shoots at him as Mordred does some fast like movement avoiding the gun shoots getting closer as Art3mis pulls out her Spark shot from her inventory, she fires at him as it lets out a electro like blast making him move violent back from them as he roars in pain.

Aech: "Your twitching like a whined up toy, but time to end this."

Pulling out a shotgun from his back about to end him until Mordred fires a powerful roar at them which shoots purple fire from his mouth, the three get blown away and land onto the ground. The others however were making quick work of the Nemesis as Sho was using his trident to shock the creature long enough for Daito to stab it into it's heart causing it to let out a screech like roar in pain. Melting from the final blow it shows a small like green vile as it was the artifact, Lozer picks it up and see's Mordred walking over to Parzival as brings out his right demon wing and it wraps around his right arm. It changes into a organic like drill as it spins in a fast motion.

Mordred: "Let's see if you can sneak your way out of this."

Making a comment about to strike him with a final blow until Lozer hurls the vile to Z, gripping onto it tight his eyes turn green as rushes right upwards to Mordred and punches his chest making him fly into a wall. His left hand shakes as he stops using the vile as it somehow was too much power as he puts it into his inventory, the others see this amazing feat as they rush over to see if he was alright.

Aech: "Dude, that was some Saitama strength there."

Daito: "If it was then he would have ended it in one punch. It was more like, Izuku Midoirya."

Art3mis: "Well whatever it was, that sent him flying."

The three complementing him as Mordred got up wobbling as he notices Parzival's arm moving a bit as he lets out a small chuckle.

Mordred: "You can't handle it, can't you? That power was design for me, no player in the Oasis can wield it but me."

Parzival: "Well I got experience in wielding powerful items, so I can defiantly master this."

Telling him as they all aimed their weapons at him in which he had no chance of taking them all at once, taking out a flash bang bomb he chucks it at the ground in which blinds them in a ray of light as he makes his escape away from them. Shooting upwards in the air he flies away as they watch him run from them as they looked confident in their victory.

Parzival: "This could really be a game changer, but it's better that no one uses it. It's better that way right?"

Sho: "Yeah, only better when you have certain abilities you get right?"

He asks as the others notice something odd as his trident arm didn't leave as he was also growing fish like features on his avatar as he didn't notice. The others did as they tried no to laugh at him.

Aech: "Yeah, let's head back to my garage and celebrate a bit."

Making a suggestion as they decide to leave the town before anything else happen as Lozer couldn't help but stare at Sho's fish features and his Trident arm not leaving.

Lozer: "But what about.."

Before saying his sentence, Art3mis stops him as she didn't want Sho to freak out over his appearance as the six made their home to enjoy the win as well get the artifact away from Mordred as well plan their next boss rush to save the Oasis.


	4. Level four: The Fellowship of the Oasis

**_"With the victory over the Nemesis tyrant, the high five had begun to look at the Z vile that had the ability to increase the strength of the user as well give the invulnerability to anything in the game. Though the artifact would lead to a mutation which would lead to the user becoming uncontrollable, they safetly gave it to the Currator in which he placed it in the vault with the other so that Mordred wouldn't be able to find it. Now it was up to the next boss fight, so far they didn't know which one to take on as the bosses that Lozer was fighting were either some they didn't know about or was hard to find since their locations in the game are unable to be found. Though Lozer knows where they are, the gamers needed the right equiptment to deal with them, the problem was which one would they be going after."_**

* * *

Right now in Aech's Garage was the gang seating down as well looking up each of the bosses that was on Lozer's list as there were numerous ones that could be taken on, but the issue was Mordred coming after them. They had the list lined up which showed numerous of old school baddies for them to take on, there was a vote for which one as they were multiplayer ones as well classic arcade games.

Aech: "How about, Queen Myrrah? The locust queen. I played the two games but was never to beat the third one due to the berserkers."

Suggesting as the list showed the Gears of war boss as they looked at her stats as well how dangerous she was which looked easy due to how they need the hammer of dawn.

Sho: "What about Regent of the mask from Ninja Gaiden 3? He's a bit of a tough guy, but manageable none the less."

Art3mis: "We could go after a fantasy boss battle from World of Warcraft? I wouldn't mind going after Illidan Stormrage."

The two thinking about some bosses as Parzival, was thinking about Mordred and what boss he would go after. So far whenever they made a move, Mordred would be after them as well be armed for whatever enemy they fight. So they would need to go to a game that he might not know about, looking down the list he notice a dragon like villain as he touches it. Soon a grey like gargoyle being flew upwards showing his presence as everyone looked up seeing him, the name on the bottom said "Garm" the demon brother of a wizard from Gauntlet: Dark Legacy.

Lozer: "Oh sweet! I wanted to try that for a while. But why head there?"

Parzival: "Because the three games we went to was new, as well easy to manage. But if we change it, this might catch him off guard. Plus, we could use our skill on him as well use old school tactics on him."

Giving them a good plan of what they can do as they could take on Mordred as well use something he might know about. They needed to choose their classes carefully as they looked at each of them in the game.

Daito: "I played the first game, quite a challenge with the skeletons and orcs trying to kill me. But this game was much favorable, didn't mean it was easy for everyone."

Lozer: "Cool, let's just choose. I can't wait to play it with experts!"

Getting excited as Art3mis stops him as he got to excited as well jumping around, the six began looking up roles for them to take as there were plenty of good roles for them to be. Z, went first as he chose the knight, next was Aech as he chose the barbarian, Art3mis seemingly having her eye on the sorceress chose her as she had a thing for fantasy. Next were Daito and Sho, the red samurai selected the warrior while Sho chose the Archer as Lozer was the last one. Having a tough choice to make, he selected the archer as the energy from each of the classes went through them as they were now equipped.

Aech: "Alright, so where would be able to find this game?"

Lozer: "Fantasia prime, it's underneath the hill tops of the old school games. I try to go there if I want to play Kingdom hearts."

Replying towards them as they soon got up and began to head out towards the journals as the six began to think of a strategy of what to do. Most of them have played fantasy games though this one was old school, so they would have to be ready for what might happen. They went to the portals where Aech went to select the destination for the planet they would go to, as the six entered they soon notice that they arrived on a beautiful planet that looked like Middle Earth from Lord of the rings. There were fairy players flying above them as well different types of fantasy characters, the six smiled at how things were calm but the fact that they all knew there was a dangerous AI virus running around. No one was safe, they procced to walk down the grassy field as well explore the scenery as Lozer began to whistle a tune which was "Spaceballs", as they continued to walk they all began to join in on the tune as they acted like a fellowship as the six continued to follow the path.

Daito: "Alright, so what should we encounter when were in the game?"

Parzival: "Numerous types of creatures, mummies, zombies, ghosts and Crocodile men."

Listing a few enemies as they finally reach the hill tops of the old games, looking at most of them they saw the Gauntlet series with two flaming torches by the doors. They walked over as they see one the game's door locked, the only way to unlock the door was that if one of them knew the passcode.

Art3mis: "Ok, this looks easy. I can break it easy."

Sho: "Seriously? How do you know the password to a old game?"

The yellow ninja asked her in which the dark pink girl began to typing in the pad as she kept going as Parzival kept a eye on the surrounding if Mordred was around.

Aech: "Hey Z? You ok man?"

Parzival: "Keeping my eyes out on tall, dark and a total copy cat of a boss punk. Ever since he's been around, all I have been hearing is him going around battle royal's absorbing other players skills. Also that he's a jerk, he recently uploaded a video of him taking on a whole squad of soldiers in a Call of Duty showdown."

Explaining to his cybernetic orc friend as he pulls out his eight ball and it opens up a video of him, with a nametag called "Ultimate" as he was right now in nuclear town shooting down players as well absorbing coins. He also was cheating by using Nightmare's sword as well kicking cars towards the players as he merely laughed at them like a jerk.

Aech: "Woah, what a ass."

Shocked at the scene as he nods until they heard the door unlock itself, the two look and see a bright shining light come through it as suddenly a green scan surrounded them as well them which made them placed in a different room.

Lozer: "Oh no, ugh. This wasn't here the last time I did this."

Sho: "What do you mean? What code did you put in the pad?"

The two asked as they noticed something growling from the door, slithering out like a snake a pair of tentacles came out as well a eyeball looking at them as it acted like a safe guard. The High five looked alarm as they equipped themselves with weaponry as they began to fire at it, so far they had guns which was the best way to take it quick but it had no effect.

Lozer: "This thing is a magical creature, so we need something that can handle this squid."

The green hunter explained as they dodged left to right as the orange haired teen was able to pull out from his bag a item from the game they would being going into the game.

Lozer: "Javelin of blinding!"

Shouting with enthusiasm as it shined as he does a strong throw at the creatures eyes as the creature lets out a pained like screech retreating back into the door. The area around them began to vanish as they slowly went back to being normal as they looked relived that the creature was gone.

Art3mis: "Ok, so future notice. We need to use fantasy weapons in the game, so who's ready?"

The girl asked with a positive attitude as the others looked a bit frighten by the surprised monster expect for Lozer who was ready, getting ready they all headed inside of the door to begin their quest. Though they didn't notice was a cloaked being arriving on a dark horse as the rider was none other than Mordred looking over the area in a sinister like expression, seeing the group enter the door he let off a intrigued smile since they were going to somewhere that he would prefer.

Mordred: "A fantasy game, they will be welcomed in my world."

Telling himself that as he soon goes to a place where he could place his horse at as well gets off and walks to the door. Resting, he shows his Freddy Kruger power glove and begins to type into some codes as well places his hands on it which soon leads to the door opening. He soon walks in as he then begins to join in as well stay in the shadows while the teens continued on their quest.

* * *

A powerful light shined down on the six gamers as they were now being selected for their roles as well about to be armed with clothing which would suit their needs.

 _"Welcome brave warriors! You six shall now go on a Quest to defeat the dark wizard Garm from ruling the realm!"_

An announcer shouted which had six covered their ears due to how loud and cheesy it sounded as a light blue wizard appeared in front of them which made them look upwards at him. The first one up was Parzival as he began to float upwards, he's clothing was soon replaced with blue and grey armor which looked like something from Dragon quest as he held a sword in his hand which had a blue glow on the side.

 _"Sir Parzival, Leader of the fellowship. Protector of the innocent has now joined now group."_

The wizard announced as Z was soon placed down gently onto the ground as he looked at his appearance, before noticing Aech and Art3mis went upwards as their clothing was soon replaced with armory as well clothing that would best suit them in the game. Aech, being the Barbarian was given fur boots as well given a fur tarp around his waist as he hat on a skull belt buckle. His shoulders had on pads while his arms gotten gauntlets plus he received a horned helmet and a Axe which had a yellow handle as well was silver on both edges of the blades. Art3mis, was given a dark pink sorceress get up as well mixed with a few spikes on the side of her shirt as well had on a green necklace over her neck. She was also given a black cape with a red inside as well a staff which showed a bat icon over the orb as she looked confident as well feeling badass of the look.

 _"Aech, the barbarian champion of the warlords has joined the group. Art3mis, sorceress of the dark arts has joined the group."_

The announcer spoke out as he lets them down, next up was Daito and Sho as the two floated upwards which they were given the same treatment as they changed into mystical warriors. Daito, choosing the warrior was given a renaissance type look as it looked like a demon as he had a horn on his head as well fur around the back of his neck. His sword lighted up on fire as it looked perfect as he spins it around, Sho was up as his ninja clothing was changed into a archery type look while retaining his original design. He had one armored pad on his right on as well grew long ears like a elf, he was also given a bow which was like the one from the game as he still had his two blade but they glowed green on his waist.

 _"Daito and Sho. The demon samurai and graceful elf have joined the group."_

The announcer shouted as it was now all down to Lozer, he began to floated up as he was slowly changing as his clothing became that of a scout as he wore a bandana over his eyes as the metal helmet was gone. His orange hair shrunken so that he could wear a hood as he was also given a cape, he had arm coverings that were brown plus had several vials with different potions on his belt plus orb shaped bombs.

 _"Lozer. The explosive scout has joined the group."_

Announcing the last member of the team as he was placed back onto the ground, soon they saw a doorway open for them in which was where they would begin, Parzival placing on his helmet leads the way as they soon walked through a dark and eerie forest, they soon looked at the doorway as it closed shut not letting them head back as they looked above them seeing a full moon.

Aech: "Well this feels bit over dramatic, I mean how come we end up in the most scariest places?

Lozer: "Well this is the first place I come to, but it shouldn't be that bad. Besides, I got this awesome cape that can help me hide from the enemy. So I got your back."

Telling to the cybernetic orc as he played around with his cape as they looked at their clothing, Art3mis was however looking at her staff as she aimed it at the air. Speaking in a different language, she was able to make a trail that lead them straight towards Garm as they looked at the spectral like light.

Art3mis: "Best things to do on a quest, make a path."

Explaining the purpose of casting the spell as they soon made their way towards facing the boss as well felt ready to take him on. The trail kept moving across the forests as the six continued to run as it felt like forever as Sho soon stops which made everyone did as well as if something was up.

Daito: "Is there something wrong?"

He asked as the yellow archer ninja nodded in silence as he walks in front of the group as he leaps up onto a old oak tree to see what was in front of them. Right over a few bushes a small zombie camp, they had axes and swords as well glowing red eyes as the creatures let out a undead moaning which was most common.

Parzival: "Zombies, we already dealt with these guys already. We should probably get passed these guys quick."

He suggested as they agreed on that, deciding to deliver the first shot. Z, holds the side of his blade which he slowly slide up to the tip which it soon begins to glow lightly. Rushing out of the bushes he swings a strong magic based slash which kills some of the zombies, the creatures notice the knight as they then charge directly after him.

Parzival: "For the Oasis!"

He shouting a battle cry as his friends soon leapt out letting off a war based scream charging at them making the creature intimidated as they soon went into battle. Aech used his mighty axe to hack away most of the undead creatures as well shoot out fire based attacks, Art3mis casted a transformation spell which made them turned to stone or toads as well hit them a bit since she was also a good fighter. Sho, being that of a archer leapt onto a tent and begins firing off arrows at each of them getting instant headshots as well getting a dinging like sound. He looks at his arrow as it glowed yellow like as well had a small dragon icon, he pulls it on his bow as he soon shoots it off which the arrow soon changed into a dragon like being going through a zombies chest which caused it to explode.

Sho: "Liang."

Speaking in Chinese as he sounded amazed by his arrow, Daito was handling most of them with ease until he felt something off with the ground. Taking down a couple behind him, he soon felt the ground shake underneath his feet as he looks at a small like tent. Sensing a disturbance, he aims his blade at it which soon enough rushing out of the tent was a executioner Lich. Wearing a black mask as well holding a double side axe, he charged at the samurai until Lozer came from out of nowhere getting Daito out of the way before getting trampled over.

Daito: "I would have taken.."

Before finishing, the green avatar pointed at a trail of green like slime coming off him as the ground was slowly decaying due to his touch. The rotting monstrosity soon tries to attack the others they quickly avoid it's attacks, though it hits the other zombies as they soon begin to decay away from it's kills.

Lozer: "If it touches you, game over. I was able to beat this guy, but his decaying aura kept getting to me."

He warned him as the others kept their distance, Sho was firing off arrows at the creature but to no avail as they had no effect on him. Aech, spinning his axe in a circular manner throws a fire blast at his back which makes it angry, the creature looked at Aech as the two charged at each other clashing each other's weapons to which they were at a stand off.

Aech: "dude your breath is rank as hell."

Commenting at how close he was at the lich as Parzival noticed at he was able to withstand the creatures effect, thinking of a quick plan to take him. He pulled out a chain like allice as he soon slings it at his feet making the executioner fall onto the ground.

Parzival: "Finish it Aech."

Aech: "With pleasure."

Speaking to him as he tried to go for the kill by cutting it's head off but the horrendous order was making it impossible as it acted like a shield, he kept trying to see if he could get through it but nothing happened. Lozer, seeing his chance to help pulls out a bomb as well begins to add a few potions in a bomb as well made something that could help out.

Lozer: "I got the medicine for this guy!"

Speaking to them as he throws a bomb right at Aech as he quickly tucks and rolls away from it which the small bomb exploded over the Lich. A bubble like effect covered the undead warrior as he slowly began losing his stench like aura, now vulnerable to any attack. Daito rushed in with his sword and leapt into the air, going for the kill he drops down chopping it in half as the two sides of the creature fall downwards onto the ground.

Art3mis: "What was that?"

Lozer: "Bubble bomb, if ever fighting a smelly enemy. Always could to use soap in the fight to catch him off guard."

Explaining with a smile as they notice something glowing within his body, they walked over and saw a key with a ruby on the end of the handle as it was a entrance to somewhere. Parzival pulling the key out, the golden object soon glowed brightly as it soon took control over his arm as he soon gets dragged to where it needed to be.

Aech: "Follow the dragging knight."

Assisting on them following their friend as the key continued to drag him across the dirt as the others followed him passed through the corpse of dead warriors as they kept going until they arrived at a massive black castle, the sky was darken with clouds as well with crows and vultures flying above it. They then noticed Z, who was repeatedly hit against the door multiple times as the key tried to make it into the slot.

Parzival: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Repeatedly saying it as Art3mis walked over and pulled the key out of his hand, looking at the key hole she places it in as the doors soon opened showing a massive room with the interior covered in a gothic like theme. They walked inside as they soon noticed the door behind them closing, right at that moment the torches on the sides lite up as they lead to a staircase which presumably lead to the lair of Garm.

Sho: "I guess we head up there to the big and Chernabog like demon to face him?"

The ninja asked as the others nodded to his question as it was usually the case to these quests, they began to make their way up to the upper levels to where they made it to a massive lair with the giant gargoyle like boss standing tall as well looked demonic. Crossing his arms in a dominant manner, his wings expanded outwards like a dark figure and standing still the High five pulled out their weapons waiting for it to make the first attack. The six kept waiting until nothing happened, Z looked a bit suspicious as he walked towards the boss as Art3mis notices that Garm began to lean downwards. Speaking out a spell she pulled back Z as he was able to avoid not getting crushed, they gasped at noticing the winged gargoyle they thought they were going to fight had become a statue as he crumbled into pieces when he crashed onto the ground.

Lozer: "That's not possible, I mean he's usually sending dark attacks or stomping the ground the moment we would have arrived."

Telling the others as he looked at the shattered pieces of the demon as the others did as well, Parzival gripping onto his sword soon felt the same dark presence from Silent Hill and also the graveyard, he looks at one of the statues of a dark knight as it's eyes began to glow.

Parzival: "Unless he already loss to someone."

Making an assumption in which the others looked at the being, Daito and Aech did a combine blast as they fired off their attack at the knight in which he deflects it making the blast it the wall. The statue knight slowly began to change as it slowly revealed himself as none other than Mordred, he's clothing was replaced with the Jester attire as it was dark purple and grey as he merely bowed to them at his act of deception.

Aech: "How, did your dark elf backside get here before us?"

Mordred: "Because due to me taking down the demon king, my wings allow me stay within the shadows as well remain undetected from anyone. Including from witches."

Speaking in a sly like manner which was directly at Art3mis in which she took offense to that statement as he eyes glowed at the comeback.

Art3mis: "I prefer enchantress."

In which she spins her staff in the air as well speaks a spell as she fires off a dark pink blast at him, though the dark boss quickly flies up into the air dodging the attack. As he see's the six beginning their attack, he pulled out a small handle as it soon shot out a long fiery whip from it as he soon lashes out at them.

Parzival: "He's using the same whip from Dante's Inferno, the anime movie."

Aech: "Well we don't have his scythe so let's just use what we have."

The two talking as he shoots out his robotic arm at a column as he throws himself upwards doing a powerful thrusting attack with his axe as Mordred dodges it. Though Sho got the chance and fires one of his dragon arrows at the elf as the arrow transformed into a small dragon as it hits the boss's leg. Looking agitated, his eyes glowed dark purple as he fired a powerful laser beam from his eyes as they began to take cover. Lozer, begins to generate several bombs and throws them in the air making a cloud fog his vision, Parzival does a special attack as he begins to charge his blade which became light blue as he grips the handle hard and does a spinning attack.

Art3mis: "Hit the deck!"

She shouted everyone as they all took cover, the teen soon throws a powerful sword attack which flies right at the boss as the energy attack pierces right through his chest which sends him crashing into the wall. They looked at Mordred seeing that he was defeated, that was until the boss begin to chuckle a bit as well let out a wicked laughter at them which felt uncomfortable as the body began to deteriorate into nothing as they thought it was strange.

Aech: "That means somethings off right?"

Parzival: "Big time."

Answering his friend as the fire from the torches began to twirl into a hurricane like motion as it slowly showed a figure which was dark purple as it lets out a ghoulish like roar throwing the six off to the ground as it was clearly Mordred. The boss soon flies through the windows like a powerful gust of wind which the glass shattered into powerful pieces as they soon fall towards them, Art3mis taps the end of her staff which turned the glass into birds so that they wouldn't be torn to pieces.

Parzival: "I guess he got some ability to create a false copy. No wonder that he wasn't acting like his powerful self."

Lozer: "Yeah, though I think he might not know something. Come on, I think we might get the upper hand."

Suggesting to the others of something that can aid them, they looked curious as he looked around the area as he soon notices a throne, he soon pushes the chair off to where he notices a emerald. He smiled as he pulls it out which began to glow brightly as they all looked at it curious like.

Lozer: "This emerald is a hidden item that can help enhance equipment, I read about it when I was reading a magazine about Halliday placing different items in the game. All we need to do is crush it up, add it to weapons that we use the most and we can handle Mordred next time."

Giving them a strong response as well solution to Mordred getting some of his power back, seeing how they weren't able to defeat Garm but got a emerald to help them face off against Mordred. A doorway opened for them to lead them back to where they came from, they each made their exit as they knew the next time they would face Mordred they would be ready to know exactly what he will be doing as well whatever trickery he would use.


	5. Level five: Gamers in a half shell

**_"After the_** ** _last battle, the high five have regrouped back at their base to find a new way of taking on Mordred since now he was able to make a false replica of himself just in case if he was in danger. Luckily, the rookie Lozer was able to secure them a emerald that can help them become stronger. Or at least their weapons as the six were at Aech's place working on their most signature weapons, except for Daito and Sho as the two were right now looking for the next game they would have to head into which where Mordred would be heading to. Right in a training room design for experimenting on new weaponry and gadgets which Aech would made, Lozer was the first to go as he was right now testing out his own personal staff."_**

* * *

The green avatar was looking nervous as the emerald he discovered was cut up into several pieces and placed into their weaponry, right now Parzival along with Aech and Art3mis was right now behind a armored glass wall who was right now waiting to see what would happened with the extra boost.

Aech: "Alright now good buddy, were going study on how much of a boost you got from the emerald. So, get ready for the enemies that will be appearing."

Lozer: "What kind exactly? It's just my mallet are mostly used on..."

Before he could finish, coming out of thin air was several Goomba's Super Mario, Bokoblin's from Legend of Zelda appearing all around him as it was time to try out the upgrade. Stretching himself as well does a quick spin, he soon begins to use it on the enemies as each of them exploded into points. The gem glowed brightly as the staff continued to collect points as he kept moving, so far the scans on him were doing alright as he kept going. However Art3mis, was looking at her eight ball seeing a video of Daito and Sho looking for the next game as they had burrowed Lozer's list to see which one would be next.

 _"Mordred hasn't gone to the last three games. Most of the bosses on the list are mostly beat em up ones, we just checked Predators vs Aliens, Battle Circuit and Captain Commando. He's possibly hiding to see which game we would be going to."_

Daito telling her as she nods as they were heading to a district in the Oasis which showed some fighting games as the villain might have gone there to find a game to which might have his power.

Art3mis: "Well just be careful, with how much power he had gotten. Can't have us losing our powers and weapons, my best bet is check out Castlevania. He might fit well with that game."

Giving them the idea as the red samurai nodded to her as he hangs up, she showed upset expression as there had to be a way to stop Mordred from getting powerful. Parzival, notices her as he places his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her as he knew what she was feeling.

Parzival: "Were going stop him, with these upgrades I'm positive we can end this."

Art3mis: "Yeah, but still we have tons of ground to cover. He could be anywhere, so far where we went to he would follow us."

The two discussed as they got interrupted by a small explosion as Lozer was blasted off the ground and landed towards the wall. His hair was frizzing as if he was electrocuted, the three rushed in to see if the rookie was alright as the green avatar spits out some smoke coming from his mouth.

Parzival: "Aech, what you do? Give him a electric enemy?"

Aech: "No man, I was watching Lozer clobber Goomba's until his hands began to charge up. He must have gotten enough points to release some kind of special attack, reminded me of Blanka from Street Fighter."

The cyber orc suggested as Lozer nodded to him as he gets out a small healing pack and absorbs it as he gets better as he takes a deep breath agreeing with what Aech said.

Lozer: "I think, when I kept fighting the Goomba's. I got a super charge and let out my attack, but I got carried away which resulted to me going a bit to overboard."

Explaining of what had happened to him as the three helped him up in which they decided to take a breather as they headed back to Aech's living room as Lozer goes face flat onto the couch feeling tired. Parzival, pulling out a broad sword which loosely looked like Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur in which had the green emerald in the handle as he was curious about his special attack.

Parzival: "If were lucky, I think we can use this new move to take Mordred. Maybe a slash combine with several of the artifacts we got could help us."

Art3mis: "I bet so, I've been thinking of which weapon I should use. I'm much more of a Sai girl since I consider Chesire, Mileena and even Raphael my best characters."

Thinking about it as she pulls out a signature Sai with dark pink handles as well the green gem at the bottom of the handle. Spinning it around, Art3mis felt relaxed as Aech thought about what weapon he would use since he mostly used guns.

Aech: "Well this sucks, I use guns. Don't exactly got a good range of weapons that involve melee based attacks."

Parzival: "Well think of a weapon you like to use, what about that space marine hammer you used?"

He suggested as Aech wasn't that much of a fan of that weapon, snapping his fingers he remembered a another weapon he played with back in a familiar game. He goes into his inventory as he pulls out a axe which Parzival might have known he use, he equips himself with Rexxar's axe from World of Warcraft as the green crystal was placed in the handle.

Art3mis: "Nice, though I hope you don't break a island if we go on one."

Making a joke as Aech merely make a face as they soon see Daito and Sho had entered as the four saw them walking upstairs as they greeted the two.

Sho: "Alright, so we looked over half of the fighting district, the mythical district as well even the horror games. He isn't there."

The yellow ninja expressing the upset tone he was since the two spent half of their time trying to find Mordred with no luck, Daito was the same as he sat down in which he begins to think.

Daito: "If possible, we should think about where he would go. So far he prefers dark and brooding, as well the type that would be evil like as well sinister."

Making a suggestion as Lozer begins to look at the bosses on the list and begins to zero in on which boss he would go after, Daito continued to bring up possible ideal bosses that Mordred would be going after as Lozer kept looking as Daito soon discussed that the power he is going around is around escaping as well tricking enemies. The list got more narrowed down to leading to one boss which might be the one their enemy would be going after. Looking excited, Lozer pulls up the image of the boss Mordred would be after as they all look at who it was as they saw a figure with a metal helmet, purple cape as well claws as they knew who this figure was.

Parzival: "The Shredder."

The Foot leader as well prime antagonist of the teenage mutant ninja turtles, though this incarnation was from the 1992 turtles in time game. It seemed reasonable due to the enemies having intriguing abilities such as transformations as well the fact one of the main thing in the game was time travel.

Art3mis: "Oh don't tell me he wants to get time travel powers, that's such a lag move."

Parzival: "Not likely, he's still to weak to use that kind of power. My best bet would be somewhat of a manipulation of it, most characters in video games have time like powers which revolves freezing people in one move. Like Dio, Hit and even Time man, so I think he could be going there."

Talking to his girlfriend as they heard a alarm going off as they went over to Aech as they checked out him being on a computer. They saw someone walking into the New York district of the Oasis as they saw a mysterious figure wearing a dark hood as well walking to a manhole. Tapping his foot onto it, he then proceeds to enter as a bright light makes him vanished into thin air.

Lozer: "He's in New York, wait how did you get camera's there?"

Aech: "Well, I placed a few spy cams around my favorite cities just in case if there any cool things going on. Such as tournaments, races or even a giveaway. That's how I got this record."

In which he pulled out a record of Will Smith with the title 'Born to Reign' on it as he gave them a smile. The six knowing where to go, they proceed to rush out of the garage as they had to make it to New York before Mordred could get Shredder and take whatever ability he was after. Making it to the portals station, they saw the New York portal deactivated as they groaned at how this was inconvenient.

Parzival: "It's down for maintenance, last week some players accidentally got transported to the Atlantic Ocean. Though they didn't get eaten by sharks, strange how they came from climbing up a mountain to landing in the water."

Aech: "Well how are we going get there? By the time we arrive it'll might be too late."

He asked his friend which Art3mis, thought of something as she runs the opposite direction as the others didn't understand where she was going. Heading right outside of the teleportation station, she goes near a massive window in which she grabs some white chalk from her inventory as she begins to write on it.

Art3mis: "I invented this method after watching Soul Eater, what i did was use a keyblade from Kingdom hearts and used the ability to close doors to other words and used Lozers fuse glove with this chalk I got from Brainy."

Sho: "So, your saying you might have found a different way of helping us get to New York?"

Art3mis: "Much better.."

She smiled as the pink skin girl made a door in which she begins to knock on the glass drawn door three times.

Art3mis: "I make a passe through another dimension, break then tension and let us travel with fast ascension."

Speaking in a rhyme as suddenly the door opens up into a bright light blinding the six, they soon cover their eyes as they instantly go through the door transmutation in beings of light as the door closes. Screaming through a bright tunnel, the six continued to travel through the suppose mirror dimension as they saw multiple cities across countless mirrors as suddenly saw something in front of them which looked like times square. Coming out like meteorites, they landed right onto the ground as they hit the pavement.

Parzival: "OK, when are you going to tell us about. That?"

He asked not understanding how that kind of transportation was possible as he was sore from the strange way travel as the others got up. Lozer felt dizzy as he falls back on the ground, Sho was able to stand as he looks at the end of the street seeing the manhole that Mordred went into.

Sho: "Guys, I think were here. Just got to go there, and possibly get focused and get these stars out of our heads."

Noticing the stars above his head as he tried to get away from them as they had to come from the hard landing. The six quickly rushed over to check out the manhole as it looked like the same entrance in which Mordred went through, it was time to enter it as they needed to find a way to get into it.

Parzival: "Ok, who's first?"

Asking his friends seeing who be first to enter as Sho decided to enter as he knew how this type of entrances worked, tapping on the manhole three times it soon opens up showing a bright green light towards the group. The six soon began to become digital like as they swirled into the manhole as they saw a swirling vortex just like in the game, they tried to swim out but they soon enter it about to track down Mordred and stop him before getting any kind of power he had lost.

* * *

Midnight had covered the city as six beams of lights of colors, they arrived right on the girder wire frame as the high five soon appeared as well looking around. Z, along with the others had on color coordinated bandannas over their eyes as they looked around to see what they could go.

Lozer: "Sweet, now let's get our groove on!"

Getting excited like as he pulls out his staff spinning it around ready to fight some foot ninja's, though they did not hear anything as the six looked around expecting the company of foot ninjas. Walking across the metal floor, Sho heard something up in the beams as it was the spinning sound of a shuriken, pulling out his sword he cuts the ninja star in half. They looked up seeing a group of ninjas above them looking down on them, wearing their signature purple clothes as well their yellow eyes piercing right at them with intent to kill. The ninjas soon descends upon them surrounding the six as they were all back to back making sure the foot ninjas didn't surprise them or would come from behind.

Aech: "Groove you say? How about choose your words before alerting the bad guys that were here."

Daito: "Very wise words, though the time for them are not now."

Replying to his cyborg comrade as he pulls out his samurai blade, the six waited for them to strike as Art3mis knew how to start this fight. Pulling out two of her sai's, she spins them around in a fast like motion then slams them to the ground causing a quake making them fall back. The six soon made their charge towards the foot ninjas as they began to take them down one by one, Z made quick work spinning his sword against the bots as each attack he did against them they began to explode into points as they were pretty easy. The others were doing the same as Aech was swinging his axe along with whacking most of the ninjas off the platform, he soon notices off on the sides seeing the statue of liberty being taken up in the air.

Aech: "Ugh guys, giant green lady."

Pointing at the statue as it was coming right towards them, Lozer panics as he aims his staff to the other side of the platform as he had a plan to get everyone to avoid the incoming giant. Flying right towards it, he grabs the others as they all grab onto the rookie as they see the metal giant destroy the bridge taking out half of the foot ninjas.

Daito: "Nice move, though the statue is being taken to the enemy stronghold correct?"

Parzival: "Yeah, so I think we might need a ride on that statue."

He suggested as there had to be a way to get there, each of them knowing what to do. They go into their own inventories as they got out their own grappling devices, shooting hooks right onto the side of the giant woman's foot. The six get lifted off from the metal platform as they all latched onto the foot, holding onto it with their life they saw upwards seeing who was holding the statue of liberty as it was Krang, the dimension x warlord as well in his giant mech suit flying them towards a inter dimensional portal as it glowed bright blue. Covering their eyes they made their way into the portal, they hanged on tight as Art3mis went to the side of the statue of liberty's foot and quickly opens a door for them by carving a hole with her sai's as they all got inside.

Parzival: "Nice foot job Arty."

Art3mis: "Just had to make a joke didn't ya?"

Asking him as they see through the hole noticing them going faster till the point they saw a exit hole, feeling a strong force pushing them back to the ground. They soon began to hearing swooshing sounds right by them as they looked out of the hole, they see some ships flying by them as it was enemy ships protecting the ship.

Sho: "Were being lead to the enemy base."

Parzival: "Yeah, in which will be seeing Mordred very.."

Before he could finish, they felt the statue shake as it soon gets dropped to the ground suddenly. The six fell hard onto the ground as they soon see Krang looking down at them as the giant robot growled at them.

Lozer: "Run!"

He panicked as the six began to run up the statue of liberties exterior as they soon were shot at by several lasers, making up to the top of the head. They continued to avoid the several blasts as they made it to the head of the statue, noticing Krang looking straight at them with his visors, they began to charge as it would destroy them with one blow.

Aech: "OK, time to get this bloated bot out of here."

Acknowledging the fact that the antagonist in front of them was not the real threat, he pulls out a sniper rifle which was Storm from Borderlands two. Activating his monocle, he aims it right at the center of the eyes as he lets loose a shot. The bullet went through the giants head causing it to let loose a explosive laser attack as the giant stumbles backwards, Lozer using his helmet eyes he examines that they were right at the next level which was Shredder's base.

Lozer: "We got to hitch a ride."

Art3mis: "Where exactly? I don't see any hover boards around us."

Parzival: "He means on Krang. Everyone jump!"

Exclaiming to the three as the whole group as they leap out jumping onto the neck of the giant robot, falling downwards to the group they see another manhole right below them. It was going to be tight as the six did a strong jump aiming right towards the hole, Daito leading feet first he smashes through the manhole cover as they all traveled right behind him. Landing into sewer, they were suddenly on a metal like stream slide as they began to ride it downwards. Screaming at how fast they were going, each of them were going left to right as well side wards on the slide as they felt the water hitting their faces.

Aech: "I hate slides!"

Art3mis: "Stop being scared and enjoy it!"

Shouting in a joyful manner enjoying the thrill as they continued to slide down, they notice underneath them was the menacing technodrome base. Looking downwards, they see the slide right into a small doorway into the base as if they were being invited, heading right into the doorway they soon began to fall right into the base. Parzival seeing the ground, he along with the others land on their feet doing a battle pose ready to face off against Mordred as they pulled out their weapons as well waited to see who was there.

Sho: "Wow, now that's a good way to enter a home."

The yellow ninja spoke out thinking the slide was fun as they notice the inside of the technodrome was no one there, it was silent as well no sound was heard as they see Shredders helmet at the center of a massive screen.

Aech: "Well that doesn't look very ominous now doesn't it?"

Daito: "Mordred must have fought him already."

The samurai suggested as they soon heard some walking, looking up above them was none other than Mordred who was wearing the Shredder's purple suit as well had his claws. The dark cape flowing he looks at them as he smiles at them with joy seeing how this would be enjoyable to destroy them all as well find his lost power.

Mordred: "Ah, the children. So glad you could come, I believe you all could assist me in finding my powers."

Lozer: "Like a half shell we help you, besides that you haven't found it haven't you? Noob."

Chuckling that even a powerful AI couldn't find his power in this massive moving base, Parzival looked around thinking of what kind of item he could be looking for as he began to think. Looking at the screen, he might think it could be inside since he might not know it was a trans-dimensional portal gate as he knew about video games then cartoons.

Parzival: "Well what type of power are you looking for here? A pizza that can make you say cheesy dialogue? Because the look you have screams it enough."

Making a comment as the dark elf looked agitated as he soon pulls out his claws in ready for combat as he leaps down making the six move back as the comment must have gotten too him.

Mordred: "What I'm looking for, is something that will help me move faster across the Oasis. I wouldn't worry about it, since I will be tearing you all in half!"

As he leaps towards them like a wolverine as the six moved back away from him, each of them noticing his movement as they were based off almost every Shredder from the TMNT games. They did their best to take him on, Art3mis had the most fluent weapons since her Sai's were able to pierce through his chest though not enough as she continued to move faster as her gem glowed more. She smirked as she soon flings them up into the air and does a double kick into his face making him move backwards. Aech spin his axe going for a good chop but Mordred quickly vanished into smoke as he dodged the attack, Mordred coming from behind he had his claws out about to stab him until he extended his spin upwards and punches behind him.

Aech: "Sneaky move, your losing your edge there AI."

The orc said towards him as Parzival heads to the trans-dimensional window systems as he begins to work on it. Typing in on getting the statue of liberty back into the past, as he continued to work on it he began to notice something glowing in the console. He see's a small keyhole as it looked familiar, he pulls out his sword looking at the keyhole as it matched the port. He places it right in as the console began to glow blue like, as the others continued to battle Mordred they notice the console opening up for Parzival. Coming out of the panel it was small like watch necklace, it goes onto Parzival's neck as he looks at Mordred with a smirk as the boss AI got angered with is eyes glowing. He generates a black like sword as he slashes the others away from him as the two looked at each other in a serious manner, Parzival pulling the sword out of the console he spins it around getting ready as well.

Parzival: "You want the watch? Come and get it."

Mordred: "with, pleasure."

Accepting his request as the two soon charged at each other with their swords against each other, letting out a battle cry the two clashed their blades with each other with sparks flying, the two soon attacked each other making a clash with each strike as the others watched them battle.

Daito: "This is how a rivalry begins, with two enemies clashing with swords on the field of battle."

Sho: "Yeah, now we need to find a way out of here before things get personal."

The two suggested as Lozer notices a doorway as well some foot bot hover boards, doing a gesture to Parzival telling him they found a way. Z looked at the watch necklace to see what he could do, flipping backwards from Mordred he pressed the button on the side. His eyes glowing blue, he felt much more faster as he was able to predict Mordred's movement to which he blocked each blade as well did a uppercut kick making him fall back, joining with the others they quickly grabbed the boards and leapt out of the doorway. Mordred saw this and growled at their escape, shooting out his black demonic wings he quickly shoots out like a demon chasing right after them as the High Five were traveling through the tunnels as well avoiding the dangerous boss.

Sho: "We have the power, we should take him down!"

The yellow ninja insisted due to the boss not having the advantage, though Mordred heard this and thought he should amuse them in the way of thinking they had outpowered him. He generates his Freddy Kruger power glove as he soon slams his hand into the rocks, the six looked at him stopping thinking they were off the hook, though they notice around them hands shooting from the rock walls coming at them as they soon began dodging them.

Aech: "You just had to make him do some half ass move didn't ya?!"

He asked as he had trouble balancing on his board as they continued to avoid the attacks, Daito notices the opening begin blocked by several hands as he was going to clear a path. Moving in front of the crowd he pulled out his katana as he places the blade to the ground, the tip of the blade generates some sparks as it soon lite on fire. He ignites his board on fire as he puts his sword away, he flips backwards sending the flaming hover board right at the pathway which soon explodes in a fiery exit as he lands by Sho.

Art3mis: "Show off!"

Telling him as the six made it out as they notice another wormhole below them as they were able to go right through it leaving Mordred to stop right at the exit. Looking at the six's escape, he growled in anger that he lost another part of his power. Though he now knew that they think he was weak, this would have to change so he would need to do something different, slashing a doorway he now planned to be ready for their next encounter as he was going to be ready to tear them apart when they meet again.

* * *

Right at Halliday's Journals, the high five were in the Curator's artifact room as they saw the robotic butler looking at the clock necklace with a magnifying glass studying it.

The Curator: "Might I ask, why does this smell like pizza?"

Parzival: "Well, with how much damage we got from the explosions, lasers as well almost slashed. We went to get some slices, it doesn't smell that much right?"

He asked showing a smile as the robot butler merely gave him a emotionless like expression on his face as he goes over to the wall and places the watch with the other two artifacts they were able to get from Mordred.

Aech: "So what exactly is that watch do? Predict a enemies movement?"

The Curator: "Indeed, it also has a interesting ability to make them move back or forward. Sort of a time travel tactic, though you could not use it due to how the artifact hasn't been used in over years."

Answering the orc's question as Lozer notice some of the artifacts as they were serval odd shapes as he looked at the Curator.

Lozer: "Sir, I'm having trouble with the boss list, I don't know exactly which one we need to head to. There many on the list and.."

Before he could go on, the butler puts his finger up making him stop talking as he never liked someone talking too much.

The Curator: "The list may have many bosses, but there are some that are important. Just keep a eye on which you think would be unexpected as well one you all wouldn't see coming."

Giving him and the rest some words of advice as they looked a bit confused, the six soon said their goodbyes to the Curator thinking about what he said. 'Keep your eye on a boss you wouldn't expect?' so that means they need to look at a antagonist from a game which is different from most of their games they played. It could help with narrowing down the hunt for the artifacts.


	6. Level six: Gamers vs Aliens

**_"With a win against Mordred,_** ** _t he high five use this opportunity to rest a bit as for the past few days they haven't heard anything from Mordred nor anyone had talked about a mysterious avatar killing players as well taking their powers and abilities. It seemed rather peaceful and a bit boring, though luckily there was a way to change it as Lozer, was able to suggest everyone to come with him to see a good old fashion monster fight that was being held at the megaplex cathedral. He was able to win tickets as well wanted to share them with his new friends as it was a way to enjoy the day without dealing with hunting down a ultimate boss._** ** _They had arrived to the cathedral to which as packed with avatars as they checked out the event on who was fighting who, on the poster it was a match of "Xenomorphs" against the destructive T-800 unit's as the sound of it was extremely awesome."_**

* * *

The six gamers walked inside looking at the décor of the area as it was gothic as well scary like with statues of numerous monsters that have been here as well faced off against each other in the building. As the six walked to there seats, Parzival had noticed some of the avatars speaking about something strange with the aliens. He heard about different types of looks which made it sound not of silent black creatures with sharp tailed ends, but also that of blades.

Aech: "Alright guys, who's ready to see some robot slash alien fighting. My money is on Terminator ripping some of them a part."

Art3mis: "Yeah, just don't let the acid hit you. Just look at the seats were in."

Explaining as the cyber orc had noticed some burned marks on the floor as well by the side in which he looked a bit shocked at that while Lozer was able to pull out a eight ball in which he was recording everything.

Sho: "What you doing there L?"

Lozer: "Recording us as well the fight, I learned that if we could learn some moves if Mordred get some monster ability which allows him to make monsters or something."

The hunter suggested to the yellow ninja which sounded like a good idea as Z nodded, the group saw a robotic orb floating to the ring in which it announces the fighters as well the match about to begin. They saw the lights starting up in which two doors slowly opened, from the left side it was around five Terminators as they all had their own plasma rifles, machine guns as well their own shotguns. The crowd cheered for them in which case Art3mis did as well seeing how she loved the robot as well their style in which case Parzival did as well.

Parzival: "Wonder what kind of Xenomorphs they'll use, I can guess with them fighting against the machines best terminators. They would have to bring out five warrior's or two defenders to handle their weaponry."

Daito: "If the creatures are able to handle the machine. How will they able to take them down? I see the aliens might have the advantage with them being faster."

The samurai discussing the facts with his friend while the droid announcer floated to the right door which it slowly opens, they notice the aliens didn't come out yet on command. Certainly enough, one of the xenomorphs came out which was a unique one. It was a tarkatan xenomorph from Mortal Kombat, it was wearing armor as well had a claw mark on it's head meaning it was the alpha. Shooting out it's blades, it screeches out loudly as well summons the others as the teens saw two rollers that moved like armored bowling balls with spikes as well two others which had four arms.

Art3mis: "That's a serious upgrade."

Parzival: "In which it's impossible since xenomorphs are seen around the Oasis as warriors."

Looking concern at this change in which the match had begun, a shield covers overs them in which case the two teams soon charge at each other. Everyone cheered on at how this was exciting as the aliens were quick as well trying to strike them, the cross xenomorph was able to move quickly as well in a martial arts like manner as it watched their shooting. Rushing in close it chops off one of the terminators arms as well pierced it's tail through the chest, throwing it upwards he cuts it in half as well spews acid at the other machines.

Parzival: "Ok, now those guys can't do that. Something's off with these serpents."

Aech: "True that."

Acknowledging the comment as he looks through his monocle to take a better look at them, he looks at the leader of the group Cross as he was noticing a strange like form it took. It wasn't like if it was burned onto it like if it was going through a metal wire, it was marked their as the mark showed it came from a hand. A clawed hand, it was giving off a strange like energy reading which it was a bad thing as he groans.

Lozer: "I know that look, it's never a good look."

Turning to his grey friend in which his eight ball recorder was able to get enough of them the opponents tearing each other apart, soon enough Cross won as everyone was shocked that the xenomorph with the blades won as it loud out a roar. People cheered out for the winner while the High Five due to it not being a ordinary alien, thy decide to pay it a visit as well try to see how this certain alien got it's appearance as well it's mark.

 ** _In the cells_**

Underneath the Cathedral, the building had it's own like dungeon in which it keeps numerous beasts for the fight as well monsters when a next match would come up. The group saw numerous as well memorable warriors such as a few Zurgs, zombies from left 4 dead, demons from Diablo as well a few monsters from several movies as well games.

Daito: "Out of the pot and into the fire, as the expression goes. Seeing as how these creatures look like they want to eat us."

The red samurai stating in which he showed no fear but showed some of the creatures his blade, it made some of them quiet showing that he's not to be trifled with. Parzival, looks at the others in which to take it easy as well not startle any of the beasts walks up to one of the droids as he was the watcher of the cells.

Watcher: "The high five, welcome to the dungeon. Why have the saviors of the Oasis come here?"

Parzival: "We wanted to know about the recent fight, the Xenomorph to be precise. With how it looked as well it's appearance, it got me curious."

The white haired teen asked as the droid shows him the way, the six follow the silver like man to the cells as they walked past a few cages that held unique enemies with different features that weren't normal to their own original forms as they soon walked up to the Xenomorph cell. The marked alien warrior looked at them as it was crawling across the walls as well hissing at them as it tried to slash at them, it made Aech freak out moving back as they all saw how it reacted to them.

Watcher: "Huh, it's never been like that before. Whenever me or anyone else come near it, it stands right in front of them without hissing or growling. Must thing your a enemy it wants to fight."

Suggesting as that might be a good idea, Parzival moved across the cell seeing how it looked at him in a predatory like movement as he did a smile.

Parzival: "I'm going in."

Watcher: "I think that be ill advised, this creature is highly uncontrollable, as well can tear anyone apart in three.."

Before saying a word, he equipped himself with a intangibility item to which he slides right into the cell with the two bladed creature, everyone was shocked while Art3mis stopped them. She knew what he was doing, the tarkatan looked at the teen as it let out a sinister hiss which soon tries to attack him, luckily Z had some skills that were based off Ryu and Lui Kang as he was able to stop the creatures deadly strikes as well flip around the area.

Lozer: "Will he be alright? I mean, the alien just ripped a part around five killing machines."

Stating it's win as the teen was able to do a paralyzing technique in which caused the creature to fall onto the ground, the xenomorph went on it's leg's using it's tail as the serpent tried to strike Z. Taking a quick turn, he lets it hit the wall as well impale it as Parzival got the chance he needed. Walking over to it, he looks at the mark of the alien looking closer. Taking out a small scanner, he begins to check out the burned mark on it as he touches it as it felt cold as well gave him a chill.

Watcher: "I suggest not to study him, it might make him angry."

Parzival: "Don't worry, I got what I needed."

Stating as he soon walks away in which the creature soon ripped the tip of it's blade off in which the xenomorph tried to stab him in the back, but Z was able to get out just in time which had everyone jump back seeing how their friend was almost close to being a avatar shish kabob. He thank the watcher as the six soon left the place which had everyone curious of why he did that.

Aech: "Ugh Z, not to call you crazy but, is there something wrong in that head of yours?"

Parzival: "No, I just need a better look at where he came from, cause he's from the video game series. Though also that the tail and armor pieces was from the arcade game, and there's one person who can make a claw mark like that."

Analyzing of who was capable of making that kind of mark on one of the most dangerous aliens in history, Mordred. He must have been doing his own quest to look for his power as Lozer, being the boss hunter pulls up his list on where he could find those types of creatures as well take them down. Scrolling down the list, he saw a familiar serpent which was none other then the Queen alien from 'Alien vs Predator' the 1994 arcade game.

Aech: "Mordred has gone predator in a game full of long bladed tailed creatures, guess were heading there right?"

Daito: "I believe that is where our boss is, as well the next artifact. Strange, is it possible that he could be still there after it?"

Parzival: "Well there plenty of different types of aliens in the game, so it could be anything. Let's gear up and go hunting, gunter style."

Showing a confident like smile as they quickly head back to the garage to get some special equipment to handle xenomorphs, arriving at the place the six quickly began to look up for special weaponry that could handle the aliens as well get pass them so they could find Mordred. Daito and Sho equipped themselves with the two predators gear, the red samurai took the warrior look as he got the blades as well the shoulder blaster. Sho, took the role of the hunter as he got himself a spear as well the razor sharp discs that could slice through the creatures with ease. Aech, being the cybernetic one equipped his right arm with Schaefer's mechanical arm which had a shotgun blaster as well a knife. Art3mis, took up Linn's armor as well her katana with the adition of adding her own signature colors while for Parzival, he went with a Rambo like look with putting on a Bandana that was red along with some commando gear.

Parzival: "Alright, we go in. Find out what our dark elf friend is doing to the aliens, and if possible. Zero him out."

Making up a plan as they heard some rustling from behind seeing Lozer, who had on a Furon like uniform as well looked a bit big on him. He pulls out a mallet ready for the mission as the six headed out to where Mordred would be at, Heading to the teleportation station to where they head right to the where they had to go. The six appeared out of the gateway which they had arrived in California. The area was full of zombies as well players who had combination weapons and vehicles running around as well just enjoying themselves, they kept looking around as Lozer activated his helmet to which he begins to scan the area where Xenomorphs would have come from.

Lozer: "I'm getting a huge detection of acidic blood from the alley way, left."

Pointing towards the way as the group headed to where the orange haired rookie went as the six were seeing slash marks as well a few skull heads on the side. Walking towards a metallic garage door, looking around the side of the rock like wall he changes the vision on his goggles as he checks out most of the aliens blood like residence as well a different type of being was here.

Parzival: "Guess we found the way in."

Aech: "Now let knock."

Gripping his fist as he smashes through the metallic like wall as well rips it off to the side as they saw a opening which looked like a bone like doorway made from human remains. Not creeped, Art3mis opens the door in which showed a bright like way as she goes first seeing what was on the other side. The others follow her through the bone door to begin their hunt after Mordred as well see what he was doing with the creatures.

* * *

Arriving on the other side, their destination was that of San Driad, they saw buildings in ruin as well lifeless. The streets as well sidewalks were destroyed as well split into two. The six looked at the sky seeing it darken as well all around them having it be a battlefield had occurred, this was like if a war had just happened and they had arrived right at the end of it.

Aech: "I got credits saying Mordred doing this before the aliens did."

Looking how the area looked like something of his work, they continued to walk as well watch out for any sign of enemies as well spies in the destroyed city. So far it was silent as well nothing was coming after them in which that was never a good sign. Art3mis, was able to equip a scanner on her right arm to detect if any heat signatures would be coming from around any of the area, so far there was silence as well the air blew making it feel cold as well empty.

Sho: "Is it possible, for Mordred to destroy a alien queen? I mean those giants are hard to kill."

Parzival: "So far, it's been seen that he can handle himself in a fight. As well survive almost anything with that teleportation escape, but were all experienced in killing giant monsters."

Answering him in which they begin to hear something scurrying across the inside of the buildings which made everyone hesitate as well pull out some weaponry which were guns and rifles as they aimed it at a trash can. Looking closer at it, they merely kept their eye on whatever it was as suddenly behind the metallic can, it was a orange like cat.

Art3mis: "Kitty!"

She smiled as she walked over hugging it, the sight made Parzival chuckle as he took a photo of them together as he recognized the cat. He walked over to the feline to see it's nametag, it had the name Jonesy. He looked surprised as he soon began hearing the sound of something hissing as it came from behind them, it was a xenomorph in which it was a warrior. Aech, reacting just in the nick of time fires a shotgun blast right into it's making it explode.

Art3mis: "Jonesy, should have seen that coming. Sorry little guy."

Petting it's head as she lets him scurry off as they soon began checking at a destroyed store, several aliens came out looking at the six in which they soon rush out on all four.

Parzival: "Light em up!"

Shouting a battle cry as they quickly begin to fire, slice and dice through the rushing aliens as they came all around them like a swarm. Lozer whacked them like if they were moles as they were exploding into coins, he kept the record going as he felt the ground shake. Not from everyone taking down the creatures, though it was like a thumbing like noise as he looks from the distance, he notices something thrown in the air as he turns his head.

Lozer: "Tank!"

Shouting as he ducks on the ground, everyone looks at what he shouted as they saw the flying car. It was able to take out a few aliens as well explode on the ground on impact, looking at what did it they saw something running at them as well making the thumping sound. It was big, muscular as well had armor on it's shoulders as well the top of it's body as it was running to them like a rhino. It was a Chrysalis alien, known for being strong as well heavily armored like as it let out a strong like menacing roar.

Sho: "Run or shoot?"

He asked as the alien beast was hell bent on it's running as Aech tried to takes legs down but apparently the shots bounced off him like if they were made of rubber, the others tried as Parzival looked at the back seeing where the creatures had come from. It be smart to go where they would be thinking that it might be were Mordred was.

Sho: "Run or shoot?!"

Parzival: "Both!"

Giving a command as they all rushed to the store where they avoiding the aliens spewing acid at them along with the brutish like creature as they headed inside, walking through the hole that the creatures made, Daito was the last one inside as he fires a powerful blast for the entrance to close in behind them living the creature unable to catch up to them. The six were heading downwards to a passage which made the teens land on something gooey as well gross, they looked around seeing eggs as well most of them hatched. Aech, walking over to them he see's claw marks as they were from Mordred himself. Art3mis did a scan of the eggs and found the same energy signature from cross.

Art3mis: "I guess our 'friend' has been busy. From seeing derange mad scientist movies, I'm thinking he's making his own xenomorphs."

Making a assumption which Sho begins to hear something, the hunter avatar rushed near a couple of rocks seeing something peculiar. He gestures to the others to come as they do so, they see a destroyed ship as well some creatures rushing inside where their were some screeching as well them going inside.

Aech: "Guess that's where the party is."

Parzival: "Well that's where Mordred is. But it's strange that's he's spending this time here then hunting another boss."

Replying to his friend which Lozer as he uses his eight ball to check out what was going on, he's gauntlet opens up for them to see what the ball was seeing. Right now they saw numerous aliens being ripped apart as well killed by their own queen, she had her own aliens protect her while Mordred was aiming his sword at the queen leading his own aliens at them.

Aech: "He's got his own band fighting against the queen. Guess she's giving a run for his money."

Speaking out as this could be a opportunity for them, with Mordred leading his own creatures at the queen this could help them find where the artifact was in the ship. The alien queen was clearly guarding it, but with them being undetected they could slip in and get out before they noticed, if possible take out Mordred while at it. The six crept into the shadows while remaining undetected as they tried their best not to get seen by the Mordred xenomorphs. Taking a closer look, they all had the claw marks which meant they were Mordred's, it didn't stop them but the creatures looked to the side seeing if there was anyone out. The six were hiding against the destroyed ship parts as the creatures continued their attack on the queen, the two predator gamers went in first due to their camouflage abilities as the others kept to the shadows as well avoiding the creatures. Continuing inside, they Parzival saw none other then Mordred using Sephiroth's long blade as well chopping up the queen's aliens as well using his right claw hand to take them out one by one.

Art3mis: "This reminds me from something like World of Warcraft, only it had to be something from a jerk like Mordred."

Speaking in which Z noticed something from the queen's tail, it was sharp as well looked like a spear in which it might be the artifact. Aech, pulled out a cobra assault cannon in which it was from Robocop as he aims it directly at Mordred. Getting a clean shot, he aims directly to him as he gets ready to fire, while Mordred was focused on leading his controlled creatures against her seeing how he had the advantage. Taking the shot, the dark elf hears the clicking of the gun which he turns seeing the cyber orc, the shot fired from the cannon as he raises his blade at and slices the bullet in half in a instant making the two blow up from the side. The explosion came from the back as it made him look cool as well deadly, the four looked shocked as the aliens looked at the four which Mordred smile.

Mordred: "Friends, glad you could come. I see you found one of my creatures in the arena, I thought the people should get a taste of what they'll see, once I can fully restore my true self."

Lozer: "Which is going to be never."

Changing his mallet weapon to that of a mega buster from Mega man, he fires several blasts at him which Mordred deflects each of them as they landed on several aliens. The queen saw them as a threat which she sends her xeno's right towards them, Parzival thought it was time for a aggressive attack which they pulled out their melee weapons and began to take out the creatures. Mordred swoops right to Parzival as he crashes the teen through the metal wall, as he was distracted with Z. Daito and Sho could take then queen by surprise, leaping downwards onto the queen, they began to take it down as well try to go for the tail seeing that was her most useful attack. Lozer, see's Mordred being a bit too much for Z as he must have gotten stronger with them not being around as he looks around the ship and runs away from the fight.

Aech: "Where the heck is he going?!"

He asked holding off a aliens creature from trying to bite off his face as he slashes it with an axe as he kicks them away, Art3mis saw this as he knew what the green rookie was doing.

Art3mis: "Don't worry, I know this. Just let him go, we got the queen to deal with."

Speaking out as she soon throws some explosive ninja stars at the queen's face as she was thrown against the wall, this gave Daito the chance to slice off the queen's tail with one clean chop. Coming down from her back, the queen let out in a angered like rage as she was going to crush them all, though it was ended quickly as a extended like blade came in which the tip goes right through it's head. Slicing it down in half, the creature degenerates into coins as well the rest of her creatures as the four look seeing Mordred grabbing onto Parzival's neck which looked bad.

Mordred: "Thank you for killing the queen, now with that nuisance out of the way. I will be taking the tail."

Opening his hand to retrieve it in which he wanted it, the four looked angered as well having their weapons out ready to take him on. Seeing how they wouldn't comply, the dark elf squeezes his hand onto Parzival's neck choking him harder. Looking at his friends, he's expression was not to do it, if he got the tail then he'd be one step closer to being his powerful self. Seeing how the silence was boring, he opens his clawed hand about to tear through Parzival's chest as they wouldn't be able to go in and stop him. Suddenly, there was a slow mechanical door opening from the side, they looked at what was going on as the door revealed Lozer, in a power work loader suit in which he looked ready for him. Walking towards them he shoots his right claw at Mordred sending him flying to the other side of the room, he stood in front of his friends as well looking at the boss ready to fight.

Lozer: "Get away from my friends you Bastard!"

He shouted as he charges at them throwing his mechanical claws right towards Mordred as the boss ducked left to right as well avoided the rookies attacks, Daito threw the tail to Parzival as he places it into the inventory of his. They quickly went to help Lozer as the green avatar dumps the mechanical suit onto Mordred keeping him pin, he hops onto Aech's back in which he looked surprised.

Aech: "What the hell are you doing L?!"

Lozer: "Making a plan, guys! Self destruct!"

Looking at Daito and Sho as the two nodded, activating their gauntlets as well began the sequence. They throwed them as well onto the suit which the six rushed out quickly as well see the back of them glowing bright, a explosion occurred sending them back as well thrown to the rocky ground as they saw the destroyed ship coming down on Mordred as well the rest of his changed xenomorphs.

Parzival: "How did you know where to find the mech suit?"

Lozer: "Oh, ugh. Lucky guess?"

Saying it with a nervous voice as they soon stand up as well headed out from the ship making sure they get out away from the caves, meanwhile from the destroyed ship was a burning clawed hand. Rising from the rubble was the dark elf as he looked half burned as well charred, most of his skeleton was shown in which began to heal rapidly in which he roars upset like seeing how his power was taken away from him again.

Mordred: "Know this children, the next time we meet. I shall tear you apart, one by one. With a boss that shares my kind of destructive."

Speaking as he opens up his black like demon wings as he shoots upwards away from the destroyed base to find another boss to take down as well a artifact that would be able to destroy his enemies in a instant.


	7. Level 7-A Dangerous Mind

**_"Learning about the creation of his xenomorph creatures, the high five have taken precaution and began to search threw out the Oasis for any strange like things that he might have sent out. Such as strange creatures, or that of him being around games. Lozer, being out on patrol hadn't notice anything in which it was strange seeing how he could tell if something was up. In which case, came in the form of men appearing in trench coats going into stores as well purchasing doors. The wierdest thing that had been seen in the Oasis as this had the signs of Mordred, but in what way? It bothered him as a door in any media involving movies or games can be considered a way into somewhere that can hold many riches or keep forbidden things locked such as nightmares as well that of monsters that no one wants to see. He decides to take a look into this for himself as he felt like he could show that he wasn't a rookie to the High Five, following the men he had arrived to that of a tall like building in which was a milk factory. He turns his head confused like as he didn't know what was going on in there, though he knew it was no good as he decided to spy in on them."_**

* * *

Right outside of the place was the orange haired and green skin gunter looking at the trench coat men as they were guarding the place. Deciding to take a item out, he looks for something that wouldn't be detected by the men as his back had numerous items he could use to try and find out what Mordred was up to. He smiled as he saw a colorful like berry in which it was from Pac-man, he swallows it whole as this was a invsibile one in which he became fully invisible as well couldn't be undetected. Sneaking pass the men, they walked around flashing a light around their side as they appeared to be robots, most of them asked strange questions about 'who is the milkman?' or 'How can cow's big as well think so little?'. Thes types of comments sounded familiar as he continued to snoop inside of the building.

 _"Alright you Sauron jerk, what are you up to."_

Thinking to himself as he activates his helmet goggles checking out the inside of the place. So far, it had been abanddon along with most of it's items being dusty and run down. He had to admire the fact that Halliday took the time to make a enviorment look scary as well creepy, in which case was no as there he saw the doors being placed onto the ground one by one as he watched from above on a catwalk. Soon enough, a small group of trench coat men came in with chainsaws as they began to cut them all up one by one in a strange like manner as if they were making something from the shards. As he kept spying on them, he did not notice something lurking from behind him as it had glasses on as well holding a big like stamp with words on it in which it crept onto him like a gremlin.

"No."

Speaking in a monotone like voice sounding like a drone in which Lozer turns seeing bold red words on it saying 'censor' as it hits him smack dab in the face making him fall off the catwalk as he soon collapses on the ground in which loses his invisibility as well gets exposed. The trench coat men look with red eyes as well metallic dark blue skin as they looked like robots as they walked to him while pulling out chainsaws.

"We, have been discovered."

"Indeed, to which we must terminate the intruder."

"The right course, as it must be painful for trespassing on wood carver territory."

Most of the men spoke in the same voice as Lozer got up backing away as he saw how they moved closer, he pulls a warp star out from Kirby as he throws it on the ground in which he rides onto it. Though he didn't have that much control over it as he soon begins to fly all around the area bumping into the men as well having the small censor beings jump onto him as they were blocking his sight.

Lozer: "I can't see! I can't see!"

He shouted as the small men were stamping him with censor stamps to the point where he flies right out of the building making the suited men explode as well half of them fall onto the ground. The trench coat beings see him go as this was not good, the looked at he doors as the worked need to be done as one of the men looked at another.

"Master, the one with the strange like hair has escaped. Shall we hunt him down, as well make him something out of wood. Since, we are wood carvers."

A trench coat man spoke as the trench coat figure in front of him was Mordred, who disguised himself as one of the workers to remain out of sight by being in the middle of the crime. Now that he saw one of the children finding out this strange like assignment, it be best to know that they would come in with guns blazing as well going to stop him as the dark elf being growls in silence.

Mordred: "No, continue with the mission. As for the censors, keep a eye on these six. They are inappropriate and must be, censored."

Showing the small censor men images of the high five as they nodded to his as the group walked out to patrol the building to make sure nothing would come in while for Mordred. Rev's up the chainsaw he had on as well continued with the work along with the others as they were making something with all of these doors, but the questions was what exactly, though more importantly what would this strange like item be used for?

 _ **Later**_

Back in Aech's garage, the cyborg orc was checking out bosses which Mordred would be after. So far after the xenomorph incident with the queen, he apparently has been tracking down that of obscure bosses as that would be a challenge. Parzival, was in the back with Art3mis as they were customizing the DeLorean trying to make it more stronger to handle any kind of damage.

Art3mis: "So, if we add the Hylian shield on the top of the hood. It will help avoid any kind of blast attacks such as fire, arrows as well possibly bullets."

Parzival: "Yes, while I do agree with that notion. This car, isn't a fantasy care but a custom based vehicle to represent everything that is awesome. So, I believe I should add this.."

Pulling out a small addition to the car which was a He man's shield, placing it on the hood began to sync in as well make a powerful like aura surround the car making the two teens step back. Art3mis, looks at it not thinking it might not work gives Z a look as she crosses his arms to which Parzival had a idea for that. He whistles for someone to help out as Daito, comes in using his sword to land a slashing attack onto the roof as it wasn't able to break through. The red samurai continued to slash threw the shield to no avail as it was perfectly safe as well unbreakable.

Art3mis: "Nice, though what happens if someone tries something. like this!"

Speaking out loud in which she pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground, the two back away seeing Sho doing a hand gesture which was from Naturo as it was a fireball jutsu in which seveal fireballs hit the car. The yellow reptilian like ninja lands as Art3mis, comes from behind a beam looks at the car seeing it unscratched as the shield was holding up the car.

Aech: "Hey guys, although I do like when we get to mod our stuff making sure no one zero's us out. But ugh, could you do it away from my stuff?!"

Shouting at them from the table he was working on as they saw how they scorched the floor a bit seeing that if they continued, it might lead to something of Aech's to break which would not be good for anyone. They all agreed to that notion in which case, they were going to keep looking for different types of add ones until they heard a familiar like sound.

Daito: "Something is coming."

Focusing the sound as it sounded like a whizzing like sound in which it slowly became louder as well coming to them.

Sho: "Maybe it's some speedsters. I saw a sail on shoes from almost any kind of speedster half priced, we should go there to.."

Before finishing his talk about a good sale on shoes, they see a flying green object crashing through the windows as well screaming making the high five look upwards noticing who it was as it continue to move around as well not stopping. Getting a closer look, it was Lozer on a warp star as he had no control as he soon crashed onto the DeLorean as everyone jumped back. The smoke clearing the way, the four teens saw the orange haired being looked around with his head spinning as well covered in censor words as he looked like he was somewhere else.

Art3mis: "What happened to you? Did you go to that restricted area with the forbidden games?"

Lozer: "No, I learned my lesson. Those demons were really freaky."

Replying to her as he remembered one time noticing some demons that looked like they were from Doom, thinking it be fun to face them he headed in there not noticing that they weren't but nightmarish ones from Dante's Inferno. Sho, notices the censor markings more closer looks at them having a questionable like expression as if he had seen them before as he snaps his fingers.

Sho: "Psychonauts, you ran into the censor men."

Figuring it out in which case made Lozer nodded rapidly as he got off of the car, Parzival looked a bit sad at it destroyed as he makes it small and places it back in his inventory. Aech, getting off from his desk to notice the ruckus as he saw the massive hole in the window along with the new guy covered in red words in which he raises his eyebrow looking at him.

Aech: "Let me guess, he found the next artifact?"

Parzival: "Yeah, and got some scars to tell us what game boss we might be facing off against."

Responding to his friend in which they all went up to Aech's pad so that Sho, having experience with this game could explain it to them as well that of what they be facing.

Sho: "If you have not played or rather know, Psychonauts is a platform game which had us join the protagonist Razputin. A upcoming Psychonaut agent who uses their psychic powers to find secrets and do espionage missions."

Aech: "Like James Bond, right?"

Asking seeing if it was true however, he shook his head in which he opens up a eight ball device presenting them a video of a gameplay that of Psychonauts as well seeing Raz fighting off against strange like beings as well traveling into other people's minds in which it was bizarre as well rather messed up.

Daito: "More like entering a dream which was clay, as well being used by a toddler."

Summing it up as they thought it was trippy, Lozer pulls out his guide to boss fighting as he saw one of them from the game. I was monster dad, a fusion monstrosity that has Raz's father as well Oleg's dad combine together. He brought out image of the mangled father as they stepped back looking grossed out.

Art3mis: "So, what do you think Mordred might get from this. Whatever this is."

Sho: "Well, it might be the fire that Razputin got from his father, it allowed him to grow giant as well become unstoppable."

Figuring out as Lozer, was getting the censor words off him as he thinks about how they could get into the place as he saw how they acted like wood carvers. He snaps his fingers as well raising his hands as everyone notice how he had a answer for this.

Lozer: "Well I know how to get in, all we need is a chainsaw as well a trench coat."

To which he goes in his back pack pulling out several chainsaw's as they looked at each of them, they were going to question why their artifact hunter had a collection of saw's until Art3mis. Supplied the others with trench coats as they saw how they fitted each of them, to add the effect she pulled out her Clark Kent glasses to which she places them on the table.

Parzival: "Do you have a way to replicate them?"

Asking his girlfriend in which she looks to Sho, as he does a hand technique in which the one pair become six pairs of glasses as they all placed them on. They looked like some kind of evil spy group as the one that stand out was Aech, who looked a bit much taller then everyone else. They grabbed a chainsaw and began to try and focus how to talk like the men, so far it was a challenge since they had to make sure they sounded like similar like. Heading out they held up the chainsaw in their right hands walking to where Lozer. Continuing the long walk towards the milk factory, the trench coat men notice the six disguised teens walking up to the door as man looked at them.

"Why are you not inside with the fellow wood carvers, in which we are since we are holding chainsaws."

Requesting a response as Parzival, being up in front looks at the man in his red eyes going to respond in his type of speech pattern.

Parzival: "We were on break, from wood carving. In which we are, since we are holding chainsaw's."

Responding to him in which the red eyed man, holding his chainsaw as he leads the group away as it was lucky he fell for it. The six continue to walk inside as they see the trench coat men along with censor men stalking the building as they saw broken pieces of doors on the ground in which they saw something. Some of the men working on that of a small like door, to Sho's eyes that door was a custom made Psycho door. it had dark purple, red as well white colors around the door as well a claw mark in which this was a way to enter someone's mind.

Art3mis: "So, how exactly does that work?"

Whispering to him in which the yellow ninja nodes as they see no other then Mordred, he grabs the door in which he examines it as well smiles at how it was perfect. Walking over to another room of the building, he opens it up showing a tank which had a giant brain in it as it was Oleander. The tank fired numerous psychic blasts right to the men as well tried to break free.

Mordred: "Easy, you've served your purpose for Anorak for far to long."

As the tank merely charges at him only for the dark elf, to stop it with his foot as it's treads couldn't move any further. He throws the door right at onto the brain in which it opens, a bright like appears as everyone backed away in which Mordred smiles at it. Lowering his head, slowly turning to the side the men raised their chainsaws as well the high five did to keep up with the act.

Mordred: "It's rude, to not introduce yourselves properly."

Speaking right to the teenagers as their disguises were revealed, the men ripped off their hats exposing themselves as the six teens were now surrounded as they saw Mordred smile downwards at him.

Parzival: "So when did forming a army catch on? Trying to be another world conqueror?"

Mordred: "I merely found some aim bots that were casted aside, programmed them along with getting these censor men."

As the small men looked around the teens itching to censor these teens for what they looked like as well appeared in. Z, merely kept a calm head as he looked around the place thinking that he could use the environment to his advantage.

Aech: "Well it's pretty embarrassing making your help, to think you were this solo villain when your only some mob boss who need's lackeys to get the job done."

Making a comment to him as Parzival, was able to pull out a small like light grenade as he pulls the pin. Mordred, notices it as he had no time to squabble with these children as he rushes inside of the doorway into the tank as the white haired teen dropped the grenade.

Parzival: "Cover your eyes!"

Telling everyone seeing the grenade as they did so, while for the others stared it to that they all get swallowed by the bright light as well becoming ashes. The six open their eye seeing the enemies were gone while the doorway to the tank was open, the artifact had to be in that brain as everyone was rather concern about going into the tank's brain.

Aech: "Do we have to go in there?"

Asking not knowing what would be in the mind of a brain controlling tank a Z, nods to him as they needed to work together to take down Mordred as well stop him from getting whatever artifact that would restore his power. Getting ready, they went one by one through the doorway entering the mind of the tank in which they would go into his mind to find Mordred, fight the two head father monster and retrieve the artifact before he could get it.

* * *

As the six spiraled through the door way, they slowly landed onto a dark like ground in which they saw around them was that of a circus like nightmare. So far the carts were floating in the air, there were rides destroyed along with the sky covered in dark green as this was a nightmare.

Aech: "This so, better not have zombies."

Sho: "Of course not, this was made for even Mario players could play this game."

Responding to him until they began to hear a low like growl, the teens looked at the small tents as well buildings in which something was coming out of them. Slowly crawling out was meat shaped like creatures with white fur as they looked terrifying, snarling right near them as well showing their large mouths the six moved back noticing how they snarled in a predatory like manner.

Daito: "No, demons."

In which he pulls out his yellow katana as he spins it, the group pulled out their own type of weaponry in which they began to charge right at them to the point they began to take them down. So far they weren't that much of a problem as the only issue was they kept coming like a horde, Parzival took out two pistols which were from Star Wars as he began shooting them one by one as they looked around to try and find where Mordred was along with the boss.

Art3mis: "Alright, how do we find a two headed giant monstrosity and a dark elf?"

Asking Sho as well the others in which Lozer, used his goggles to locate any kind of supernatural or being with a large amount of power. It was troublesome as he used his mallet to knock out most of the demon bunnies to the point where one uppercuts him to the edge where he almost fell. Though luckily, he sees a big top above him floating on a massive rock in which looked big enough to hold a monster.

Lozer: "Found it."

Pointing upwards as they looked at the giant tent, Parzival thinking of a idea for them. He pulls out a grappling like gun as well fires it at the edge, he also pulls out his blade making a large enough rock for them to get on. Gathering together, Z places the gun into the ground as the force of the grapple pulls them upwards to the tent as it felt like being on a rouge comet. Waiting for the right moment, they leapt of the rock and soon felt the gravity around them help them land right in front of the open entrance.

Aech: "Ok, lets never do that again."

Looking downwards seeing the demon bunnies screech at them, looking inside the group rush in to see Mordred. Who was right now slashing right through the giant two head father's cleavers. Right now the brute was having the edge with making Mordred move left to right as he used his false replica's, so far he wasn't able to make a dent in which the only way to defeat this abomination was to become a fire giant.

Sho: "Does anyone have a fire transformation they could use?"

Asking them in which they looked up into their inventories seeing how they didn't have anything relevant to that, though luckily they could use something then a fire giant. Art3mis, in her inventory brought out a vial which had a horned dragon symbol which was light purple. Taking a drink from it, her eyes soon become light purple in which she inhales deep and breathes out a powerful dragon fire blast. The fire made the two headed giant moved back as this also made the copies become ignited in flames.

Parzival: "Whatever fiery weapons we have, pour it on!"

Giving out a command as the group pulled out their own type of fire weapons and began to blast the giant, the pure fire of the six caused the two headed giant to fall right into the meat grinder behind him as the six moved away seeing him fall downwards. They all looked away thinking they would hear something that would be like meat being ripped a part, however there was no sound. They looked seeing the giant gone, no trace or that of any stomps on the ground thinking it made have made some.

Daito: "This, does not seem right. What happens in the end of the game?"

Asking his friend Sho in which case, he was about to explain until they noticed something. A faint like glow coming from the back as they looked at the entrance, they didn't expect to see that of a giant red eye looking right at them as it was Mordred's eye. They soon felt the ground shake as it soon felt like they were being taken out from the floor as well holding on, he soon tips the big top downwards to what appeared to be that of another meat grinder as the six tried to hold on. Only to fall right into the metal blades as they all screamed. Though, instead of getting zeroed out they were right in a dark place in which they were near a gypsy cart, they stood up slowly looking around thinking that they were some type of, illusion.

Lozer: "Ok, that was terrifying."

Parzival: "Yeah, which would mean.."

Before he could finish, the six soon see someone standing near the gypsy cart as it was Mordred. He smiled at them as he showed them a pink brain, a piece from his lost power as he had now obtain it.

Aech: "Oh that's just not right. The next artifact was a brain?"

Asking Lozer in which the green avatar didn't know that, the white haired elf soon squeezes it as he absorbs it's power as they saw how he became powerful. He looks at them in which they somehow felt like he made them see that giant version as well them in the meat circus.

Mordred: "If your wondering how, the let me make it easy. I beat the creature and took back my brain, for with this is a part of my true form."

Art3mis: "So, your saying you didn't have a brain? Huh, that makes sense since you seemed easy to beat."

Making a smart comment as Mordred's eyes glowed as he made a door land right in front of them as they moved back seeing their way out. Parzival, didn't fall for it as this might be some kind of trap in which the ultimate merely crossed his arms.

Mordred: "Consider this a gift, for you to regroup and lick your wounds. Next time we meet, you should know what is real, and what is not.."

He spoke becoming a mist as they looked a bit spooked out seeing him vanish into thin air as well a dark laughter in the dark void as they knew they lost this fight. Taking a look at the door, Aech threw a eight ball through the doorway to see if it was a exit, controlling it he pulls it back seeing it was true. They had a sadden expression on their face seeing how they lose to Mordred as they went through the doorway to figure out their next move, Parzival however gripped his fist promising himself along with the others to avoid letting Mordred this type of ability, if he was to find the rest of his power. The result would be, unthinkable.


	8. level eight: The spectral encounter

_**"Having the ability to now fool anyone that would try to mess with him, Mordred has become much more dangerous then ever. Not many people know of how dangerous the mind can be, to which he can now fool people with dangerous illusions as well other types of abilities they might know about. However, now it was going to be a challenge in which the High five would have to know what is real or what isn't. Though now the question was that of where the next boss battle would be at, it was going to be hard since it could be almost anyone. The only way the six could learn to learn what's real or not is if they did some special training to focus all of their natural sense to learn what is real or fake. The only one who could help them is Daito, to which he had learn from many games as well anime shows of how to tell what kind of threat would be real or not, the best way to do that is if they play something that would help them known what they can or can't strike."**_

* * *

Within a bamboo like forest, Parzival along with the others except for Daito had on blind folds over his head to which they couldn't see anything. The five were right now waiting for the right moment as well that of something to happen, Aech. Not being used to that of this got a bit impatient as he scratches the side of his steel spine, he breathes in annoyed waiting for something to happen.

Aech: "Where is this guy at? I could be making something that could handle Mordred's new power."

Art3mis: "I don't think that'll be possible, he might steal the weapon and make it worse. Besides, this is quite peaceful."

She responded to him as they merely focused on listening to whatever was about to happen, Parzival was focusing on what might be coming into which case. Something broke, quickly as well without hesitation, several items are thrown right through the bamboo tree's as they were that of fruits. Quickly as well without even thinking, he generated a sword from his inventory in which he begins to chop them down one by one as well the others to which they began to cut down the fruit.

Lozer: "When I thought we would be training to learn what might be real and what might not be. I thought it be possibly of ninjutsu type, like figuring out if a enemy isn't a wooden log."

Speaking out his mind as he continued to chop down several fruits coming right behind him, Sho was using his two blades making quick work to which he chopped them down one by one along with ducking from them to which it was easy. Parzival, wasn't talking to which the situation of Mordred had become serious so he had to be serious as well not let anything fool him. Art3mis, had similar training such as this due to plenty of stealth training along with knowing when to strike, however for Aech and Lozer. The two weren't exactly known for speed and agility to which they were soon bombarded with all kinds of fruits to which they soon landed on the ground along with falling. Soon enough, only Z, Art3mis and Sho was left standing to which they were able to hold of the fruit assault.

Sho: "Be ready, next one will be the bombs."

The yellow ninja spoke out as he had trained with Daito multiple times, to which they began to hear fizzing type sound. Small bombs came downwards as the five quickly went away as well avoided the bombs, Art3mis as well able to move quickly along with Sho as they dodged each attack. However, Z was slicing them into pieces as the four removed their blinds to see how Z moved quickly.

Lozer: "It's like if he's Dante and Ryu mixed into one. Awesome."

Speaking like a fan, however before he could get the last bomb. It was a fake to which the only one became a wooden log, to which from behind was Daito as he sneaked up from behind aiming his katana right in his back. The white haired boy teen was a bit surprised by this as the training was over, they all got up to which the red samurai does a hand signature to which he makes the bamboos fall downwards which revealed that they were in a temple.

Daito: "Never try to use all of your potential in training. Use it, when it is necessary."

Informing him of how he should handle himself in any kind of environment, they soon went out of the temple in which they were in valley of warriors. A place in the Oasis's to which gamers would come so they could practice their natural senses, as well learn to figure out how to surprise the enemy.

Parzival: "I should have seen that coming, if I can't see one my friends then how will I see Mordred pulling some kind of surprise out of his claw?"

Thinking about how he would be able to handle him, to which Art3mis. Being a good gamer as well his girlfriend, places her arms around him to she smiles at him in which made the blue wearing jacket teen smile at her seeing how she could make him happy.

Art3mis: "Hey, think about that stuff if we zero out. For now, we still have a lot to do until Mordred goes all out. In which case, where's the next boss at?"

Turning to Lozer, in which the green like gamer pulls out his list. Most of the time they had been looking for the artifacts, he has been noticing that most of the enemies he was planning to fight had been deleting their names right off the list seeing how they were irrelevant. To which, had surprised him as this might have been the work of Mordred seeing how the upgrade of his mind had him track down the bosses.

Lozer: "Well, want the good news or bad?"

Aech: "Well, you should know what the possible answer we want."

The cyber orc spoke to which made them want the bad news, seeing how that would be the obvious case along with that of what they needed to know most of all.

Lozer: "Well, since Mordred got his brain upgrade from Psychonauts. He's been analyzing which targets might have his lost powers, though now. He's been eradicating them one by one, like some mad comic book villain."

To which ends they look at the list seeing different types of bosses being wiped out, so far it was the most outrageous to that of the dangerous. It was like if Mordred was going to different destinations and left them in ruins, they had to pin point the next boss battle in which Mordred would be after that would be powerful as well dangerous. Z, looking each of the names he began to notice a pattern in which most of these bosses they went after had a familiar thing in common. They all had a reputation to bringing memories as well making gamers be afraid of their presence.

Parzival: "Most of the ones we face had certain powers that would make his enemies feel weak or rather fool us. But he doesn't have any kind of power, to which there's only one boss that could lead him to that."

Deducing the situation as they look closely at the list to which they went to a name that was both of video game and movie genre's, Gozer the Gozerian. One of the Ghostbusters first supernatural enemies as well dangerous one that could take on the form of any kind of being to which could level a entire city.

Aech: "Stay puff? You were going after him and Gozer?"

Lozer: "Well, I never got to play the game. Though I always wanted to fight a giant sugar monster."

Replying to him in which they would have to find the specter as well where he would be, in which it would be right at the 555 central park building. Heading right to the portals as well looking up for New York city, though most of them where down for updating the city area as it had been needing one for a while.

Sho: "Is there another way to get to the city while it's updating?"

He asking to which Parzival, looks into his inventory that can help them find a way towards the city. A flying ship that can enter it as well not appear as a attack ship, looking through it he finds a familiar type of ship they can go in. Pulling out a small like toy ship, he tosses it onto the ground in which it soon begins to generate right before the six. Fully constructing right in front of them it was the Eagle 5 ship from Spaceballs, they looked at the motor home to which they all had a curious like expression as well giving off a vibe that this would be a strange ride to be in to which would help them save their game world.

Parzival: "It's not about the look of the transportation. But of how much it can handle."

Art3mis: "Says the person with a car that's a DeLorean, has the technology of KITT from Knight Rider and lastly having the style of Ecto 1."

Muttering some of the most noticeable features to his car in which the white haired boy sighs as he opens the door to which they all went inside of the ship. Heading right inside of the motor home, Z and Aech went into the pilot seat to which they began to start up the systems as well get ready to take off. Staring up the engines, the ship soon takes off as they head right up into the air as well begin to make way to New York as they headed to one of the hyperspace gates above the Valley of warriors. These gates were design to send any kind of flying based vehicles to be sent to any part of the Oasis, however it be dangerous since they being going right through lightspeed as well avoiding dangerous things such as meteors as well comets if not flying the right away.

Parzival: "Remember the last time we took one of these gates?"

Aech: "Yeah, we flew two custom made starfighters through theses. I'm still repairing my ship."

Looking a bit steamed in which Z merely whistles because he caused Aech's ship to be a bit damaged as they made it right through the gate to the point where they went into lightspeed.

 _ **Right in New York**_

Above the city, where most of the parts of the buildings as well streets where being updating as well a few new details being added. Right out of the gates was the Eagle 5 ship to which out of the ship was screams to which the High Five were able to make it out of the lightspeed travel. Within the ship was Z and Aech looking a bit shook up from the ride as they saw that most of the interior was alright as the two breathed in relief.

Parzival: "Well, wasn't that bad. Didn't lose a wing that time, everyone else alright?"

Asking the others in the back of the ship as they were dizzy, had been all around within as well shaking frighten like to which Lozer was holding onto a stuff teddy bear in which it was from Bane. Looking around for a good parking spot, he lands right near Central park to which they were right near the building in which it was the apartment that had Gozer's key master and gate keeper along with it being the final battle.

Aech: "Now, you know how I'm not exactly not a fan of things that involve any scary movies. So, if anything comes out of a portrait or that of a bathroom. I'm blaming you."

Expressing he's memory of being in the Shinning to which they all began to walk out of the ship to which they looked at the structure, so far they had a omnious like feeling coming from it as Art3mis. Having herself equipped herself with a detector from her inventory to find any kind of supernatural presence was going through the roof to which this was where Mordred was.

Art3mis: "Where here alright, now unless we all got any kind of ghost hunting gear. I suggest we get ready then."

To which, they all brought out their own type of devices that could help them take on ghosts as well make them blow up if they were enemies. Parzival, handed out four Ecto pack's to which they were given to Aech, Daito and Sho. Art3mis, pulls out her own type of modified gun to which is was from the arcade shooting game Laser Ghost. Lastly, Lozer pulled out a Poltergust 3000 to which it was from Luigi's mansion. The six soon walk in sync to which they saw the doors open right automatically seeing how this place was waiting for the gamers, walking right inside they were about to face a unknown type of threat as well avoid the dark elf like boss from getting the powers from Gozer.

* * *

Right as they entered the lobby of the apartment, they saw it that the place looked normal as well not crawling around with any ghosts, ghouls or even specters. Taking it nice and slowly, the six looked around the area seeing as how even if this place seemed dull as well bleak, it could have some surprises for them that might have been done my Mordred.

Daito: "This, is not exactly what I thought went entering a ghost infested building."

Aech: "Well be glad, at least this isn't like the one I went into."

Shuttering at the memories of it as they looked around the area, Lozer's eyes aimed right at the elevators to which he thought there was something off with it. Walking right to the buttons, he begins to tap the buttons to see if it would open.

Parzival: "Wait no!"

He shouted remembering that a elevator in a ghost infested building would be a trap, they saw how the doors opened slowly to which nothing happened or had nothing within it. Moving back to which he thought something might happen, the orange haired teen heard a strange like sound from within it as it sounded sloppy like.

Lozer: "Please tell me that sound isn't from that of a mouth?"

Asking them to which they all shook their heads in which something was crawling from within the elevator, right off the top was a dark pink like tongue to which it slithered out like a snake in which it grabs onto him. Wrapping him like a snack, he shook him from left to right as the group saw how it had the rookie in which Parzival had his pack ready as he pulls out his rod firing a beam right at it. The others do the same to which it was gripping onto the green skin teen tightly to the point where Lozer soon bites onto his teeth trying to think of a way to get out of this. Letting out a scream, he generates a powerful electro shock to which it electrocutes the monster like tongue to which drops Lozer which gives Art3mis the right type of fire to shoot it with a charged attack making it blow up.

Sho: "Now that, was gross."

He spoke getting Lozer up as they noticed that the elevator was destroyed, it must have been the work of Mordred since he now could fool them with his new power now. With the elevator now out, they looked at the doors by them in which it was the staircase to which that was the only way to face Gozer and lastly Mordred.

Parzival: "Ok, let's try to avoid anymore traps that might be planned for us."

Replying to the group in which they walked towards the door in which he opens it, as they saw within they noticed that they were looking at a massive maze like stair case in which there were stairs that went up, down, sideways as well diagonal like to which it remind Art3mis of that scene in the Labyrinth. Most of the stairs were moving to which this was going to be difficult as well trying to think of which way they needed to go.

Aech: "Oh great, more crap that involves us going to lose our minds."

Seeing how this wasn't apart of the movie, as they saw how the stairs moved in a strange way. Art3mis, noticed a pattern to which it lead right upstairs as well up to the roof. Moving back, she aims for the right spot to which she runs straight forwards surprising them to which she lands on a step to which she holds onto the railings.

Parzival: "Well, the Oasis isn't going safe itself."

Telling his friends to which he soon jumps onto a step, soon the others do the same as they tried to hold onto the railings in which they quickly separated as well fell on different steps. The six were now on a different set of stairs as they tried to make their way upwards, continuing their walk they saw how most of the cases tried to hit one of them in which they ducked from the moving stairs.

Lozer: "All this moving makes me want to hurl."

Trying not to be sick, Daito noticed the pattern just like Art3mis as she was making her ways upwards to which he follows it. Parzival, see's the two in which he follows them as he notices something off with the stair case they were on. Right on the side were hands to which they went up to try and grab Art3mis, he pulls out his rod to which he fires a stream of proton energy at it in which she looks at the arms being disintegrating.

Parzival: "The railings, watch out for them!"

He spoke to the team in which they saw the railings coming to life as well changing into hands, They were jumping from stair to stair making their way upwards as well shooting the arms as they saw a door opening to the roof. Struggling to reach it, they began jumping from left to right as they got onto stable stairs in which lead right to the roof, from the other side they heard that of thunder as well growling to which there had to be a fight going on.

Sho: "Guessing the fight's begun."

Art3mis: "So let's interrupt it."

Loading her ghost guns to which Aech, charges his proton rod to which he kicks down the door making a way for them. Rushing out like a unit, the six went from the side seeing smoke as well the sky changing from a chaotic storm as well ghastly like screaming. Looking at the side, they saw Mordred firing a powerful stream of energy at the Gozerian, Gozer. The two looked like they were at a stand still to which the group couldn't get close to it as both of their powers were keeping them away.

Lozer: "Guys, the reading from these two are even. Their evenly matched."

Checking out his own scanner to which Parzival began to think of something, the reason why they were evenly matched to that Mordred only absorbed video game bosses abilities. Gozer, wasn't a video game villain but a movie antagonist, it could be that reason alone that why he couldn't destroy him. This could be a good idea to take Mordred out while Gozer was still in his prime form, thinking of a way to defeat him he looks at his proton rod along with Lozer's vacuum thinking of something.

Parzival: "L, you still got you fuse glove?"

Asking him to which the armored mask gamer nodded as he pulls it out, he hands him the glove to which the white hair teen began to fuse the two together. As he worked on it, Aech saw two hellhounds coming down from their stands noticing them to which they growled at them.

Aech: "Guys? The dogs noticed us."

Daito: "Then let us distract them."

He spoke to which he and Sho charged up their proton packs to which they began to fire right at the dogs. The streams were able to keep them back while Art3mis, began to shoot around the sides making them stay away from them to which they kept their distance from them. Z, continuing the process as he was able to make a proton vacuum in which it was able to fire a powerful stream of energy as well capture almost any ghost. Placing the fused weapon on, the teen moved in front as he charges it up.

Sho: "Sure that'll work?"

Parzival: "Big time, the glove is able to combine items. So let's make Mordred our test subject."

Smirking at Mordred in which the ultimate was able to move to the side getting the advantage as he fires a energy blast at Gozer making him hit into the concrete ground. He looks at the teens seeing them have the weapon, as well noticing the glove that Lozer had as his eyes targeted right at Lozer.

Lozer: "Ugh guys? He's looking at me. Why do the most sinister as well dangerous beings always have to look at me?"

Getting a bit frightened to which he charges at them, Parzival getting the vacuum primed he fires it to which fires a light beam at him blinding the boss. To which Z presses a button beginning to suck him as the proton energy from within began to wrap him in energy like chains, the antagonist struggled to break free as the others begin to fire their beams at him trying to weaken him. Art3mis, hands one of her ghost guns to Lozer as the two began to fire at him in which they began to weaken him.

Mordred: "This type of power, the energy from it. It is that from me."

Trying to move back from the pull as the teen continued to try and bring him down to which they would trap him, seeing as how their combine attack was enough to make him fall. He decides to let them take him as he flies straight right towards them, extending his right claw he roars angered like in which he slashes the device a part making them fall onto the ground. Breaking free from the hold, Mordred looks at Lozer to which he walks to him, before he could do anything he felt a thump from underneath his feet. The others began to hear it more to which Aech notices Gozer gone from where Mordred threw him, looking from a distance he began to look a bit worried as he knew this thump.

Art3mis: "I think you might want to pick on someone with a much bigger ego then yours."

Making a comment in which she fires a charged blast at his face making him move back, they soon notice that of the Stay puff marshmallow man walking towards them in which he looked angry at Mordred. The six got up in which they had to handle him as well this sugar goliath to which this was going to be difficult, Parzival had Aech and Art3mis handle Mordred while the others got Stay puff to which they would fight separately.

Mordred: "Children, even if I am not at my full potential. You still can't defeat, the likes of me."

In which he soon duplicates himself with several clones of himself in which the three began to fire right at them, Daito and Sho noticed how Stay puff was coming right up to them, they fire their own streams of proton at him while Lozer pulls out his staff out in which he leaps down right onto the giants face.

Lozer: "Bad marshmallow! Go down!"

Whacking him in the face in which the giant looked annoyed at this display, back on top Mordred was able to avoid getting detected as he drops off the rooftop to which he goes after Lozer as well stay puff. Z, looking at him moves back and leaps down letting the others handle him as he see's the purple skin individual land right by the giant. He goes right after him in which he grabs onto him in which the two land right on the side of the giants cloth.

Parzival: "This is between me and you lich."energy

Mordred: "No, it is between that brat you have with you."

He spoke in which he brings out his wing and tries to stab him in which Z was able to dodge it, Lozer notices them as he splits his staff into two in which he pokes the giants eyes as well avoids the proton stream hitting him as the two warriors were able to burn the marshmallows face. Right as he began to let go, Mordred takes his chance and tries to grab him but he saw how the sugar beast being defeated. Getting annoyed, he decides to go after Stay puff to which he charges right into his mouth as the giant was about to fall.

Parzival: "I think, we need to get off!"

He spoke while holding on to which he begins to rush up to Lozer as he see's Art3mis above as she fires a hook down to them in which Z grabs onto it. Holding to the side, the two leapt off the giant as the giant destructor falls downwards onto the ground as they saw the giant fall downwards onto the street in which it explodes into a gooey explosion. The teens looked down seeing a white mess all the way onto the street in which they though Mordred might have been taken with him, Art3mis begins to pull them up as the others help as Parzival and Lozer were able to make it back up to which they looked relived from not about to drop to their demise. However, they noticed something from the ground in which the white sugar splattered began to come together.

Sho: "That, never happened in the movie right?"

The yellow ninja asked to which they see the mess slowly gather into that of a humanoid form, they saw Mordred absorbing the surroundings in which he looks right at the group. Especially at Lozer, he smirks as he creates a portal for himself as he makes a get away from the sight in which they turn to the rookie in which they didn't know what he wanted from him. Seeing as how they lost, they decided to fall back as well figure out what exactly Mordred meant by 'energy from him'.


	9. Level nine: Finish him

_**"From the last boss, the six gamers had beaten Stay puff though weren't able to get the artifact from the boss which lead to Mordred to get it. As this happened, Parzival was stump as well thinking about that of what Mordred meant by energy that Lozer had. Whenever a old school villain is at that, they know something that the heroes least expect to which they had to head to the one place that might know what the dark purple elf might be talking about. The curator, to which the metal like butler who was right now in the archives in which he was right now scanning that of Lozer to which the green rookie was right now being scanned, probed as he was like a experimented as well looked at if anything was out of the ordinary in which the High five looked at their little buddy in which they thought Mordred might be after something that had to deal with restoring his full power."**_

* * *

Right in the scanning room of the journals building to which the five gamers looked at Lozer being studied like a lab monkey. So far there wasn't anything powerful or rather strange with him, to which everyone waited patiently.

Art3mis: "He's been looking at Lozer for about two hours, and they found nothing but items that revolve around hack and slash games as well that of super Mario games."

Daito: "To which I'm astounded of how many different types of mushrooms he had taken."

The two spoke looking at the inventory in which each of the mushrooms were all aligned together in order as well that of a poison mushroom. Z, looked at the inventory of their friend to which he begins to think about it as what Mordred meant. The five continued to wait until that of the Curator walked out with the results to which he found from that of Lozer to which the five looked curious at what his words would be.

Curator: "The young man is quite alright, his character does not show any type of powers that Mordred would go after. As well the gear on him, however I believe he has something that Mordred desire."

Speaking to them in a sound of grief as well concern to which he shows them that of the fuse glove that he had with him, one of the tools that Lozer introduced to the group when he first arrived as they didn't understand about what was unique about it.

Aech: "The glove? It's not exactly that dangerous. We used it countless times to fuse a few items together."

Showing several items they had been able to combine since Lozer joined, they did it with the engine that they used when they combat against Sweet tooth. A chainsaw knife on Nemesis as well a few others they did it with it. The curator, gave them a questionable like look to which he pulls out a screen which shows the items of the fuse glove to which that were in the Oasis. Looking at the rare items, there was no record of any fuse gloves in which they check if there were any in the shops across the screens as well that of anywhere else across the planets.

Curator: "There, is a issue with the glove. It was discontinued as well not being sold across the Oasis because of, local reasons because that of how they were made."

In which they looked curious as well thinking about it, the curator went on about that the glove was one of the best items in the game to which had lead to a full on fight to which most of the gamers across the Oasis as well that of having each player butt heads with each other. This was before any of the high five gamers played together or acted like a team, after the whole fuse glove battle this lead to James Halliday to remove the item as well have them all destroyed or erased from the Oasis to which that no one could purchase.

Parzival: "Was Lozer apart of the fuse glove war?"

Curator: "No, apparently he found it in the racing game Crash: Tag Team Racing. He was able to look at the instructions of how to make them, apparently some of the players who lost the gloves had plans to design one. Looked like our younger gamer was able to find the blueprint as well make it."

Making a obvious guess to which they looked at the glove, seeing the design of it they noticed how it looked like Mordred to which Sho looks at it in which he goes and meditates to try and figure out of something. As the yellow ninja did this, Aech activated his monocle to which it showed a strange like energy aura around the glove which made his device short circuit as he deactivates it.

Aech: "Damn man, no wonder this thing was popular. I just scanned the device to which was very powerful. How the hell did James make this."

Asking him to which Sho's eyes opened up to gathering up the information as well of what had they encountered, he gets up as well rushed to that of the Curators room to which was the vault that had the artifacts they were able to find. Grabbing one of the artifacts which was the ice wraith wand, he heads back and looks at the glove to which he uses it.

Daito: "Sho? What are you..."

He soon stops noticing that the ice wand was changing in which the wand soon separated as the two looked away, they soon see a powerful wand to which was from that was the combination of all several wands from Harry Potter. The light blue one was that of the casket of the nine winters from Norse mythology to which it was pure ice as they were surprised at that of how two items were combined into one.

Parzival: "The artifacts, their combined items from the Oasis?"

Art3mis: "If so, then that means that his abilities are the combination of items throughout the game. And the glove, combines them so that he could use the powers."

The two figuring out what they had just witnessed as they looked at the glove as Parzival soon realized that of the energy, was the glove absorbing the items as well combining it into them as well allow him to use all of them at one. This showed a shocking revelation as well that the glove could be a way to end Mordred as well end him from trying to conquer the Oasis.

 _ **Later**_

Lozer, was right now in the examination room where he had most of his inventory gone along with waiting patiently to see what had just happened to which he looked around seeing several frames of the curator as well that of Anorak standing side by side during the creation of the Oasis. He had always found this place as the best place to be in where he could feel special, as well that he was also here with his heroes was a team come true. Soon enough he see's Parzival as well Art3mis walking in to which he looks at them thinking if something was wrong to which he saw the looks of their faces in which they learned something.

Parzival: "Lozer, we just learned something about your glove. Apparently, it was a part of something that involves with Mordred, to which we need to know how did you make it."

Giving him some helpful advice as well that of asking him about how Lozer got the fuse glove to which he rubs his long orange hair to which he nods to them as he felt nervous about it.

Lozer: "Well, I remember when I was going to motor world. I was right now looking for power gems to which it could help me power up some vehicles as well help me level up. Behind one of the rockets at the amusement park, I saw a blueprint of the glove, I didn't see the label so I began to make it."

Explaining how he made the glove to which he soon remembers how he made it, as well when the glove was made it emitted a beautiful like glow in which it was nothing like he had never seen.

Lozer: "After that, I began testing it out on several items making fuse weapons. I never knew about it being with a madman like Mordred, if that's so how can we use it against it?"

Art3mis: "We trap him, we get him somewhere that has him going after a boss and we use the glove on him. If we can split up all the artifacts within him, he can be weaken enough to be zeroed out in one blow."

Thinking of a good plan that they could come up with to which they needed to find a area where they could go find him as well trap him while he is looking for a boss to absorb.

* * *

Right on the outskirts of a battleground, Mordred was right now slashing through several players as well making sure none of them were getting away from him to which he notices a few players trying to fire at him with a BFG. Mordred smiled to which the green energy blast hits him as he soon absorb the energy as he loved the power of the weapon, he pulled out his nightmare sword and smashes it into the ground in which made a crack go right at him to which it destroyed the gammer in a instant.

Mordred: "Humans, believe that a weapon that could kill a demon. Could kill the likes of me."

Stating how feeble they were to which he soon notices something, a eight ball cam to which he flies right at him to which he catches it. The ball showed that of a message within it to which he activate it as well looks at what it said.

 _"Hey dark elf, you want to settle this? Want to have vengeance for Anorak for imprisoning you as well all of the artifacts we stole from you? Meet us on planet doom, cause were ready for you."_

To which he got curious of what Parzival was talking about, he crushed the ball to which he looks at the coins as well several items on the ground which the destroyed gamers had. Absorbing them into him, he felt a bit more better to which he soon generates enough energy to tear open that of a doorway to planet doom, opening up his wings he soon flies right through the doorway making his way to the planet. He quickly arrives on that of the snow planet, looking around he see's that of the castle that had the enforcers of IOI as well destroyed mech's across the snowy field. His red eyes looking across the place as he soon notices that of Parzival, who was right now on lion's red which was from Voltron to which he looked at the AI.

Parzival: "Glad that you got my message, thought you had lives to take."

Speaking at him with a serious tone to which the boss merely chuckles in a dark humor of how the gamers he had destroyed gave him no satisfaction.

Mordred: "I only do what I was design to do, give people a worthy fight. As well see what true boss is."

Replying to him in which Z kept watched of him as well his right claw moving his fingers left to right, across the area was his friends hiding in the snow as well destroyed machinery as well armed with different types of weaponry ready to take him on. Each of them had signature type of weapon to which they could try and bring him down without trying to get over powered by him.

Parzival: "Well don't worry, because this is the last fight you will ever have."

Promising that this would end to which Mordred merely gives him a small like chuckle to which he see's the eyes of the white haired boy looking at him as Z thought there could be another way.

Parzival: "We don't have to fight, the Oasis was built to bring people together. Not tear them a part."

Mordred: "Really? You humans come here to get away from the real world. Much like Anorak, seeing how he created me as well the fact that this world is nothing but conflict."

In which, he uses his illusion like powers to show the area of the battle that happened. The others saw ghosts of past gamers fighting across the snowy plains as well that of the soldiers they had faced. It didn't stop there as the AI began to show more faint images of other battles that had happen to which had happen millions of million times in which this whole game was about conquest.

Mordred: "For as much as I can see during my time restoring myself, you all strive to up one another to which end I only do what I was made for. Showing gamers that there are certain individuals, that they have to fight in order to gain the advantage."

Stating in a cold manner about what the Oasis was truly about, to become stronger then one another as well to be powerful. Parzival, let alone the others had their own purposes of being here. Lowering his head, Parzival stood up as well looked at the red eyed boss to which there was a chance to stop this without leading to any violence.

Parzival: "So, your not going stop are you? Your zero us as well take our inventory to which you would go after the rest."

Mordred: "Of course, as well chance this world. Since Anorak isn't here to watch over it, I'll make that it will be much more of a struggle. The only way to enjoy something is if you challenge yourself to whatever comes."

Stating his intentions to which once he would wipe out the high five as well get his powers, he would go throughout the Oasis like a virus and change it into his image. In which, they wouldn't stand for as Z soon pulled out his sword and begins to spin it around as well aims it right at Mordred which his green gem glowed bright as he looks right at him.

Parzival: "I think, you going find this challenge. More, then you can handle."

Stating to which Mordred turns at him to which, he doesn't notice that of a giant Giganto bot as the blue like mech stomps right onto him. It was maned by Lozer to which he raises him upwards as well punches Mordred to that of a mountain sending him flying.

Lozer: "You think that'll stop him?"

Aech: "Oh no, that's going piss him off."

To which the others rush out standing side by side as they see the mountain exploding, Mordred soon showed his dark like wings and flies straight right at the robot as he pulled out two of his own swords to which he cuts both of Giganto's arms. Lozer, pulled back as the others soon began to use some of the artifacts they had acquired. Art3mis, looks at the cone of chaos as she grips onto it soon igniting into that of a human torch to which she flies right at him as she sends him right upwards into the air as well begins to punch him in a dramatic like sense.

Aech: "Alright, homegirl got him up in the air. Let's try to use these bad boys in the right manner."

In which he takes out the mutagen canister that he got from the TMNT game, placing it into a large like cannon. He soon begins to find the right moment to strike him, Mordred hits her across which Aech turns firing the ooze at Giganto's arm. Seeing the system working, it began to mutate the limbless arms as well grow out to which gave him that of ape arms. Daito and Sho, rush over to which the yellow ninja had the xenomorph tail making it into a staff as well Daito with that of the resident evil formula.

Daito: "Send us off!"

He requested to which Lozer uses the full power of his mech to send the two off, Mordred looks at the two in which he tried to slice through them. However the combination of the two warriors artifacts made them nearly invincible to where they slashed right through him. He was still in the air as he goes right at them however, Parzival uses the ice wraith wand to which he freezes him as well makes the ultimate AI crash onto the ground which the six surrounded him.

Sho: "Pour it on him?"

Parzival: "No, hold him."

He spoke giving them a strong like command to which they soon drop down as they begin to grab onto his arms as well hold him to the point where the Ultimate couldn't move, Art3mis brought out two of her sai's in which she stabs them into the center of his feet. Aech and Daito held his arms while Lozer was able to get out of his machine and leap right onto his head. Holding him, he throws up the inventory as well ands it to that of the fuse glove as Z grabs onto it and strikes the center of his chest.

Lozer: "Be careful with the glove, I don't know what can happen with a guy like him."

Warning his friend to which Z continued to grip within him as there was tons of things he had stolen as well fused together within him to the point it was like holding onto that of the egg. The same egg he held onto when he won the egg hunt, what was in him felt like the negativity he was based off from the egg which was that of light.

Mordred: "Although, that stupid egg hunt was to give whoever the power to control this world. I, am the one to opposite that. To which, I cannot die. Cause without creation, there can be no destruction."

To which, his eyes soon began to make Parzival as well the others feel a bit dazed to which it was because of his brain like power, Mordred soon gets the chance and lets out a powerful like yell to which. Pushes the six away from him to which they land on the ground, seeing the right chance he absorbs the rest of the artifacts from the ground to which he uses the fuse glove to take them all. The artifacts dissolve to that of orbs of energy to which he absorbs as well takes them from within him into which they all look at him seeing him becoming his prime self.

Aech: "Explain why the hell did we thought it was ok to bring all of these things that would end the Oasis?!"

Lozer: "Because, we need the emerald. Take it out!"

Stating to which it they had fragments of them in their weapons, taking out their melee weapon a well the emerald. They resemble the jewel to which Lozer goes into his bag to look for something as the others try to stop the transformation of Mordred from becoming ultimate.

Daito: "We have jewel united, but what now?"

Asking to which the green rookie pulls out a hammer which was that of Thor's, he grabs the jewel and places it in it to which he throws it at Parzival. As he hold the handle, the boy spins the hammer right at him and slams it right into the center of Mordred into him as the two were at a standstill.

Art3mis: "Guys, whatever item you have that can do a level on whatever monster like boss. Do it!"

To which they all pulled out individual like weaponry in which as they went striking down onto him as the energy from Mordred was pouring out as the AI couldn't control it all as the six were being blinded by the energy coming out from it.

Mordred: "What have you done?!"

Parzival: "Zeroed you out."

In which the energy that was building up was going unstable as they were soon pushed back by Mordred as the boss began to yell out as well not being able to contain it any longer. He exploded into a dangerous like energy, it was able to level half of the area as well destroyed several rocks across them which the high five made sure not to get pushed away as they saw one of the most dangerous beings in the Oasis destroyed.

Sho: "That, was something."

He stated as they looked at the remains of Mordred to which left a small like crater, as well dark smoke coming from it as they saw how it disburse into the air.

Art3mis: "Kind of anti climatic right?"

Aech: "Who cares, we won!"

He shouted as the teens looked relived that they destroyed the ultimate, however Lozer walked over seeing the crater and saw that of the fuse glove being destroyed as well. It was a sad moment for him since he made it to which he had grown to like it, the orange haired teen notices that of Parzival walking to him in which he may have lost a item that made him feel unique. He had a team now that would even make him feel more special as they merely enjoyed the achievement they had acquired as well taken out Mordred.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the ending, though with how the story isn't that getting any views I might put it on hold. To which most of my focus will be going into the two stories such as Wicked World and Wild Wars, I had fun working on this story. Keep a look out for whatever I might write, first to the key, first to the end.**_


End file.
